


This Life’s For You

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe struggles to come to grips with everything and Lucifer does too, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: After realizing the truth, Chloe comes to terms with her feelings. Chloe has a hard time figuring out what she is going to do with her new knowledge, and how to move forward with her life.





	1. The Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this is my first time writing Chloe and Lucifer, as I’ve just fell down the rabbit hole that is Lucifer. If you would like to read more, just give me a comment!!  
> Also, I’d like to point out that this is only my take on what happened after the season three finale. Spoilers are involved so if you’re not caught up, please read st your own risk. Thank you!  
> None of these characters belong to me.

Chloe could feel her heart beating from inside her chest as she took the flight of stairs as fast as she could down to where she heard the gunshots. Dan’s call was too late, her and Lucifer had almost died and she was certain that she knew the truth of how they had survived. But how? It wasn’t possible. Lucifer told her that he never once lied to her, but how? The devil wasn’t real, at least let alone standing right in front of her, bent over Pierce’s body-  
“Lucifer?” She called out, swallowing. Her heart still pounding in her chest as Lucifer stood and turned-  
Revealing the truth. What she knew all along. Chloe couldn’t help but feel her feet backing up at the site of him. The dark black hair and his deep dark eyes, scruffy cheeks replaced by deep dark red skin and flame like eyes that stared at her.  
“It’s true.” She whispered, the words barely able to slide through her lips.  
“Detective?” His voice questioned, and his eyes never once left hers. He was right all along- since the very beginning. Everything he ever said wasn’t a metaphor, it was real.  
“It’s all true.” Her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes were wide. Chloe couldn’t turn away from him.  
All along, Chloe wasn’t sure what she felt around Lucifer. She couldn’t describe it. Sure, they were partners. They got along well. They complemented each other in ways Chloe couldn’t understand. When they kissed, only a few nights ago, it felt like everything was just right. But then Charlotte was killed, Pierce was the murderer, and now-  
“You never lied to me.” Chloe whispered. His devil face was gone now, and he was walking towards Chloe slowly.  
“That’s what I’ve been telling you.” He raised his eyebrows, holding out his hands. Chloe stepped backwards and tripped over the bottom step-  
But there he was, catching her before she could fall. Chloe found herself staring into his eyes. His own looked back into her own, and she felt herself falling.  
“Detective.” He whispered. But Chloe passed out from the shock.  
-  
Chloe could hear talking. It was Lucifer, and she thought she could hear another voice too. Well, two.  
“Pierce is dead?” That was Maze.  
“And Chloe saw-“ that was Linda.  
“Yes. I killed Cain, and then my devil face was miraculously returned just in time for the Detective to see it. And then she passed out! What does that mean? Surely she saw the truth.” Lucifer. She let out a quiet sound and felt pressure on her hand in an instant.  
“Chloe.” Lucifer said quietly. “Detective, can you hear me?”  
“Lucifer, back off. You remember when I found out.” Linda was saying. “Chloe is going to need time to understand.”  
“Actually, Chloe understands quiet well.” Chloe herself said as she sat up. Lucifer was staring at her, seated right next to her on the couch. Actually, her legs were over his, she was laying down on the couch in Dr. Linda’s office.  
“You really are the devil.” Chloe was staring right back at him.  
“Yup.” Lucifer nodded.  
She laughed, and laughed and laughed. “Good one Lucifer. You got me.” She sat up, rubbing her arms.  
“Can you two-“ Lucifer looked at Maze and Linda, and the two slowly left.  
“That day. At the precinct.” Chloe said quietly. “When I thought you, well, had gas.”  
Lucifer was looking down at Chloe and nodded.  
“You were trying to conjure up-“  
“My devil face. Thought dear old dad took it away. Well, guess he couldn’t take away the devil inside. Guess it’s some kind of joke. Angels can’t kill humans, and I killed the first murderer! Guess I really am the devil.” He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Chloe stared at him, her mouth parted slightly.  
“Come on Detective.” He leaned forward, and gently tapped on her chin so she shut her mouth. “Can’t let flies get all up in there.”  
She stood up and shook her head. “This can’t be real.”  
He stood up as well and turned his head in a confused matter. “But it is. I mean I could show you again-“  
She held up her hand. “No-no. That’s okay. Just one thing I don’t understand.” Chloe said, running her fingers through her hair. “How did we survive all those men firing at us?”  
Lucifer smirked and let out a tiny chuckle. “Brace yourself. Ah well, nothing can top my devil face, but-“ he stood up, and stretched, before unfurling his-  
wings?  
Chloe wasn’t sure how much more she could handle. From getting engaged, to calling the wedding off, to realizing she was going to marry the sinnerman and the man who killed Charlotte, she didn’t think she could handle much more. But oh boy, learning the man she-  
“You have-“  
“Wings. Course I do! Though when I first got here, cut ‘em off. But wouldn’t ya know, they kept growing back? Glad they did.”  
Chloe stood, and slowly walked towards him. His wings were blotchy with blood.  
“You-“ She swallowed, and slowly reached out her hand. “Those scars on your back-“  
He didn’t say anything, instead staying quiet for once. She assumed he was anticipating her next move. To be honest, so was she.  
When her fingers gently touched the soft surface of his wing, she heard him visibly let out a breath. She did as well, unaware that she had been holding it.  
The feathers that lined his wings were unlike any feather she’d felt. They were beautiful, even with the blood stains.  
“Are you hurt-“ she finally broke the silence.  
“They could use a wash.” He chuckled quietly.  
She swallowed again, before he turned to face her and with some difficulty, refurling his wings.  
“Is there- anything else you want to tell me?” She breathed out. Lucifer held his arm out to her and slowly, she accepted, looping her arm through his.  
“Probably best to take you home, Detective.” Lucifer said quietly.  
Chloe didn’t argue. She wanted to sleep, and wake up, and this would all just be a nightmare. But she knew it wasn’t. And maybe he was right. She wanted to see Trixie, and make sure she was okay.  
“No devil face around Trixie.” Chloe said lowly, staring at Lucifer. “She’s too young to understand all of this.”  
“You have my word, Detective.” Lucifer grinned, standing tall.  
Chloe couldn’t stop looking away, and neither could Lucifer.  
“You May have the devil face, sometimes,” Chloe started to say, looking down on the ground. “But you didn’t always have it. I still believe you’re not the devil. At least, to me you’re not.” She picked up the feather in her fingers, twirling it around. Chloe looked back up at Lucifer, and he was grinning like an idiot.  
“Do you want to fly?” He asked out of nowhere.  
Chloe blinks rapidly and arches an eyebrow. “Oh? Like- actually fly?”  
“Well I do have wings. Don’t want them to get rusty.” Lucifer smirked.  
“Right now, I’d prefer to stay on the ground.” Chloe said, grabbing her keys. “But maybe, perhaps later. After everything has calmed down.”  
Chloe pulled out her phone, seeing twenty missed calls from Dan. “Well shit.”  
She hit redial and presses the phone against her ear.  
“Chloe! I’ve been trying to contact you for the past hour. Police came to the scene and found Pierce dead.” Dan sounded frantic.  
“Lucifer killed him. To protect me. Self defense, Dan.”  
“Must’ve been a ton of giant pigeons too. There’s bloody feathers all over the place!” He exclaimed, which cause Chloe to snort with laughter. If only that were the case.  
“Okay. Okay. Just tell them that we stepped out. I’m going home.” Chloe said, hanging up. Chloe stared up at Lucifer. “I have to go home.” She walked past him.  
“Allow me to drive?” He asked.  
Chloe shook her head. “I just need- a moment. To think. To myself.” She looked down. It was too much to process. She needed air. Once Chloe was outside, she took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp cool air of Los Angeles.  
“Detective-“  
“Lucifer please, I just-“  
“Take this. It’s a bit cooler out tonight, woulda you say?” He took off his jacket, gently placing it over her shoulders. “Drive safe, Detective. Chloe.” He cleared his throat, and stood back. Chloe looked down and swallowed, the jacket smelled like him. Usually she’s hand it back, but right now she really didn’t want to. She couldn’t explain the feeling.  
“Good night, Lucifer.” She whispered, turning to car. She figured he drove them here to Linda’s.  
“Night, Detective.” Lucifer said in reply.  
-  
Chloe took a deep breath as she got into her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she rested against it and closed her eyes, trying to focus.  
“Mommy?” Trixie slid open her door and ran out to hug Chloe. Chloe slid down and hugged her daughter back, burying her nose in Trixie’s hair. “Hey monkey.” Chloe whispered.  
“Are you okay?” Trixie asked. Chloe nodded and gently pushed back trixie’s hair. “Yes, Yes I am okay.”  
“Daddy said that Lucifer saved you.” Trixie looked up at Chloe.  
Chloe nodded. “Yes, he did. Well we saved each other, really.”  
“Then he gave you his jacket?” Trixie smiled. She was so innocent. Chloe kissed her forehead. “Go back to bed Trix.” Chloe stood up and let out a sigh.  
Trixie ran off, shutting her door. Chloe sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples. Everything made sense. How he didn’t die when Jimmy shot him, what feels like a lifetime ago now. But why did he get hurt around her? He said she made him vulnerable, maybe there was more to go on there? Chloe’s head was pounding, full of thoughts surrounding Lucifer. What did that make Amenadiel? Maze? An angel, and a demon, she figured.  
Chloe buried her head in her hands and let out a breath, trying to convince herself that this couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be. How could she ever go back to the way things were? How could she tell Dan, and Trixie? Sorry, Lucifer is the actual devil?  
All Chloe wanted to do was to let off steam. She had been through so much, Chloe wasn’t sure what to do.  
So she decided to do what she knew best.  
Get back to work.


	2. Back to Work

“Chloe,” Chloe looked up from her desk. It had been about a week after seeing Lucifer’s devil face and realizing the truth.   
“Hi,” Chloe said to Ella. “Got anything for me?”  
They were looking into the death of a famous movie star, Alicia. It hit too close to home for the Detective, having a mother who was a famous actress and herself once staring in a movie years ago.   
“Good morning, Detective.”   
Chloe glanced up and saw Lucifer standing there wearing a grin on his face. Chloe sighed and stood up. “Morning, Lucifer. Or should I call you the devil now?”  
“Lucifer works fine Detective. Unless you want to call me that. I quite like the sound of it coming from your lips.” He smirked and leaned forward.   
Chloe rolled her eyes and brushed a piece of hair out of her face that must have came loose from her hair tie.   
“Lucifer then. Come on. Ella was just going to tell us what she found.”  
“Glad to see you back to work, Detective.” Lucifer looked down at her with an intense look that Chloe couldn’t pull herself out of.   
“Awkward.. okay then.” Ella interjected.   
“Okay. Ella tell us what you got.” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.   
“Look at this.” She showed Chloe and Lucifer a picture of the woman who died. She was strangled, but Chloe wasn’t sure what was used. They weren’t able to find the murder weapon at the scene.   
“It looks almost like a seat belt strap but that’s too thick. Almost like a belt?” Ella frowned. “Maybe we can run a scan. See what kind of belt was used. Narrow it down and see who bought one like this recently.” Chloe said. Ella nodded. “I’ll get right on it. You two okay? I know after pierce died things seemed a bit.. off.”  
Chloe nodded. “Yes I’m- we’re fine.” She smiled lightly at Ella.   
Ella nodded and smiled back. “I’m just glad you’re both safe. If anything had happened to you-“  
Chloe leaned forward, hugging the girl. “Well we’re fine. Right Lucifer?” Chloe glanced at him.   
“Yup. Never been better actually.” Lucifer replies, sitting down in Chloe’s chair.   
Chloe scoffed, and rolled her eyes. “Okay. Up. We need to talk.” Chloe stared down at Lucifer.   
“Whatever you say, Detective.” Lucifer stood up and fixed his suit, looking down at her.   
“We’re going to your penthouse. I don’t want anyone to accidentally overhear us.”  
“Overhear what?” Dan asked, walking over to them.   
“Uh-“ Chloe stammered, unable to find words to say.   
“How the Detective feels about that poor girl who was killed.” Lucifer easily said. “Isn’t That right, Detective?”  
Chloe blinked. “Yes. I need to call my mother, make sure she isn’t anywhere near LA. If this guy is targeting actresses, we don’t have much to go on. There are so many in LA. Dan, can you start looking at Alicia’s family, or friends, or maybe at someone who could be obsessed with her? It’s a good place to start.” Chloe said.   
“Damn Detective, do you ever catch your breath?” Lucifer smirked.   
Chloe glared at him before looking back at Dan.   
“Sure thing Chloe.” He said, walking towards his deck.   
“How about that flight, Detective?” Lucifer leaned forward to whisper in her ear.   
“Thought you didn’t want your wings. That’s why you cut them off in the first place. No, car. Come on.” She walked off towards the elevator.   
“Oh come on Detective. That was before I realized they saved your life.” He entered the elevator with her, hearing the doors close.   
“And before I quite like the feeling of you touching them.”  
“Okay. Gross.” Chloe shook her head.   
“Come on Detective! For once, I’m not talking sexually. I quite liked feeling your touch. It was well, calming.” He waves his hand around.   
Chloe nodded and looked up at him.   
“Why do you get hurt around me?” She asked.   
“Thought you wanted to wait until we were at Lux.” He wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Just- answer the question Lucifer.” Chloe sighed.   
“Well, it’s sort of a long story.” He exhaled. “And I don’t want to overwhelm you.”  
“Oh now you’re being considerate? How charming.” Chloe let out a breath.   
“Well Detective, before we were informed of Charlotte’s untimely demise, I was honest with you. Well I always have. My feelings for you, they make me vulnerable. When you first shot me, I thought I was invulnerable. But then you did shoot me and I well, you know. Bled.”  
Chloe nodded, hearing the elevator ding as the doors slide open. “Yeah. I remember.” She played with his gift to her that hung around her neck.   
“It’s all my Father’s plan.” Lucifer ran his hand through his hair.   
“What?” She stares at him, confused.   
“Get in the car.” He nodded to his car. “Like I said, long story.”  
Chloe pulled open the door to Lucifer’s car, sliding in. “Well, we have a bit of a drive till we get to your place. You can get started.”  
“Actually, I think I might wait. I think you’ll need a drink or two when I tell you.” He climbed in as well, starting it up.   
“Something tells me I’m not going to enjoy this.” Chloe said, leaning her head against the head rest.   
“Quite the opposite Detective. I think it’ll open your eyes. You see, I’ve never lied to you and I never will. What I’m going to tell you might be hard for you to understand.”  
“Anything after seeing your devil face and your wings will be a piece of cake to understand.” Chloe said as she closed her eyes.   
“We’ll see about that.” Lucifer smirked, bumping his shoulder against hers as he sped out of the garage.   
“Yeah, I suppose we will.” Chloe answered.


	3. You Wanted The Whole Truth And Nothing But

Chloe felt her shoulder being shaken as she opened her eyes with a yawn.   
“Detective, have you gotten any sleep? At all?” Lucifer said with a scoff.   
“Not much, if I’m honest.” Chloe yawned again.   
“Perhaps you need a nap.” Lucifer helped her out of the car, and she didn’t refuse when his wrapped his arm around her waist.   
“No, not until you tell me everything.” Chloe said, looking up at him with interest in her eyes.   
“Alright alright, whatever you say Detective. Just don’t get too angry.” He grinned, walking inside his home.   
“Maze, would you do us a favor and make us two drinks?” Lucifer said, leading Chloe towards his room.   
“Hey Chloe.” Maze said. Chloe nodded. “Hi Maze. Did you apologize to Trixie yet?” Chloe stopped and walked over to the bar.   
“I’m working on it.” Maze said, handing her a glass.   
“She’s upset Maze. You have to do it soon.” Chloe tipped her head back, downing the glass of alcohol.   
Maze waved her hand. “Yeah. I got it Decker.”  
Chloe let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.   
“Alright alright. Detective, come on.” She felt his hand press against the small of her back as he turned her towards his room. “Thanks for the drink, Maze.” Chloe called as he led her into his bedroom.   
“Why did I find you asleep in my bed, Detective?” Lucifer asked.   
“What? Oh. My birthday. Well I-“  
“You won’t sleep with me, but you’ll sleep in my bed? Touché Detective.”  
“Your bed smells like you.” Chloe whispered, sitting down on the side of it. “It actually helped me fall asleep. Linda assured me you hadn’t gone far, and once you said you were in Vegas well-“  
“It was fake.” Lucifer said. “Well actually the wedding was real, but it was just a plot. To get my mother to tell me the truth.” Lucifer swallowed with a sigh, sitting next to Chloe on his bed.   
“What?” Chloe stared back at him.   
“Candy was- is, smart. She was a con singer and well, agreed to pretend to be my wife. Detective, it’s never easy for my to talk about my feelings because well, I don’t deserve them. I’m the Devil. I shouldn’t have them and well, when I’m with you, it feels like well,” Lucifer stammered. Chloe had rarely seen him get so flustered.   
“Linda told me that I should tell you about them. But then once I got to your home, Marcus- Cain, was proposing to you and I was too late.” Lucifer looked at her intently, and Chloe felt her heart racing.   
“You- you saw him propose?” She frowned and shook her head, confused. “I didn’t know he was going to. I just- I wasn’t sure what I wanted. I just wanted to be stable and-“  
“Dear Detective, you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” He reaches towards her, her hand sliding into his.   
“Chloe,” Lucifer leaned forward, and pressed his forehead against hers for a second. “When Cain shot you, it felt like he shot me too.” He whispered. “Then my wings just flew from my back and wrapped around you and I wasn’t sure what to do. All that mattered was keeping you safe.” He said.   
“Lucifer...” Chloe whispered, reaching up to press her hand against his scruffy cheek.   
“Chloe I went to hell to save you. I asked my father for a favor. To keep you safe. I would rather die before letting you die. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Lucifer held her hand over his against his cheek.   
Chloe nodded.   
“It shouldn’t be this way. The Devil shouldn’t love anyone. I’ve made people suffer and started a rebellion against dear old Dad and he sent me to hell. Why would God make you for me?”  
Chloe sat up and pushed away. “What?”  
Lucifer stares at her. “Well I should’ve told you that differently.” He stood up. “I told you it would be difficult to understand-“  
“What do you mean? God- made me for you?” She shook her head.   
“He sent Amenadiel year’s ago to your mother and your father. Blessed them with a baby.” Lucifer waved his hand up and down in front of her. “Well, Dad gave the blessing. Amenadiel was just the messenger.”  
Chloe backed away. “I can’t believe this-“  
“Well it’s true. Looks like I invented daddy issues I’m afraid.” Lucifer laughed for a second before stopping, seeing Chloe wasn’t laughing.   
“How long have you known this?” Chloe asked.   
Lucifer sighed. “Remember when you were poisoned, and I ran in demanding if you knew the whole time? That’s when I found out and you were dying and I couldn’t-“  
Chloe sighed quietly and stared at him from across the room, saying nothing.   
“Detective, you wanted the truth and nothing but the truth.” Lucifer said, raising his eyebrow questionably.   
“Last time I checked this wasn’t a court room.”  
“But it is a bedroom, Detective.” Lucifer grinned.   
Chloe rolled her eyes.   
“I meant for a nap of course. As you said, apparently you believe my scent helps you sleep.” He pushed her towards the bed. “How about we make a deal.” He sat down again. Chloe did as well. “What sort of deal?”  
“You get some much needed sleep, Detective, and then I’ll take you somewhere where I can tell the rest.” He looked at her.   
Chloe nodded, already laying down and pulling his covers over herself. She was too tired to argue as he laid down, as it became suddenly darker as his one of his wings came up and over her.   
“Don’t worry Detective. No one is going to hurt you. Not while I’m here.”  
Chloe nodded. She couldn’t help but pull herself closer and into his arms.   
Even if he was the devil, he never lied. She knew he wouldn’t ever lie to her.   
“Lucifer I..”  
“Chloe..” He looked down at her, and she looked up at him.   
She shook her head. “Thank you.” She whispered, closing her eyes.   
She felt his lips touch her hair.   
“Anything for you, Detective.”


	4. What is This, a Magic Carpet Ride?

Chloe dreamed. Only it was an out of body dream. She stood on the sidelines watching as she shot at Marcus and then ended up getting shot herself. Lucifer held onto her with all of his strength and yet, his embrace was gentle as his wings flew open and around them. She could hear the muffled screams of pain as the bullets flew and hit his wings repeatedly.  
Then a gust of wind happened, and feathers were flying everywhere. They flew into her mouth and she coughed, gasping.  
The She screamed, clutching her arms around Lucifer’s neck.  
“Good morning Detective!” Lucifer laughed.  
“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled, tightening her grip around his neck. Her hair had flown free of her ponytail and was flying around her face. The sky flew past them, except they weren’t on a plane.  
“What is this, a magic carpet ride?!” Chloe shouted.  
“Detective please. Don’t insult me like that. Isn’t this much better?” Lucifer laughed. “You’re going to strangle me Detective. Please loosen your grip. I won’t let you fall.”  
Chloe did, ever so slightly. Lucifer was chuckling still.  
“Well well Detective. Did you ever think you’d fly?”  
“Not like this! Why didn’t you wake me?” Chloe protested.  
“Because you’d just keep pushing it off! This way I didn’t have to listen to you protest. Like you’re doing now. Just enjoy the ride!” He grinned devilishly. Chloe swallowed and nodded, trying to keep her calm. She didn’t look down- she really didn’t want to imagine herself plummeting to her death. But instead she looked out- at the clouds, the tops of buildings and eventually, the beach.  
“Now the landing might be a bit difficult, just relax Detective.” Lucifer shouted over the wind, it was windier at the beach.  
Chloe tightened her grip again, turning to press her head against Lucifer’s chest.  
Well, as landings go it wasn’t terrible. Lucifer places her down on the ground and she’s a bit unstable, his hands on her waist to keep her upright. “Well?” He was grinning widely, proudly at her.  
“Well-“ Chloe said, stepping back just a step. “It wasn’t bad. Next time, please wait until I’m awake?” She laughed, sitting down in the sand. He sat next to her.  
“This is where we kissed.” Chloe bit her lip.  
“It’s also the beach where I first landed. After leaving Hell.” Lucifer said, his smile gone. “I often came here just to think.”  
Chloe watched him carefully, before sliding closer to his side.  
“My mother was Charlotte. Well, she was in Charlotte’s body.” Lucifer said quietly. “Charlotte had died, and my mother’s celestial soul entered her body.”  
“What happened?” Chloe asked. She put her hand over top of his.  
“I opened a portal and let her be in charge of her own universe.” Lucifer laughed breathlessly.  
“And then Charlotte came back?”  
“Yes. The real Charlotte was in hell. But then she came back, got shot saving Amenadiel, and he took her to Heaven.”  
Chloe swallowed, as she stared out at the waves as they crashed onto the shore.  
“So... Charlotte wasn’t your step mom.” Chloe said quietly.  
“Nope. Real mother. The goddess of all creation. Has a nice ring, doesn’t it?” Lucifer chuckles. “Oh I do enjoy being able to tell you all of this Detective.”  
“What, now that I actually believe it?” Chloe asked and stood up.  
“Actually yes.” Lucifer answered. He didn’t stand, instead just looked up at her.  
“I’ve always thought-“ Chloe shook her head. “You thought you were a devil. But you weren’t- not to me. But you literally are the devil..” she shakes her head. “How can we do this? How can we make this work?” She turns her back to him, trying to compose herself. Chloe couldn’t let her emotions get the best of her.  
“Detective..” his voice was behind her now, she could feel the gentle tightness of his hand against her wrist.  
Chloe couldn’t help but to let a tear escape and watched it roll down her cheek, hitting the sand below her.  
“I need time, Lucifer.” She finally managed to get out, a few whisper of her hair flying across her face.  
“I have all the time in the world, Detective.” Lucifer said quietly. He sounded as hurt as she was feeling.  
“Lucifer,” Chloe turned around to face him. He was staring back at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
“I can’t hide the fact that I- care for you.” She took a deep breath. “More than just a partner. I don’t know what it means that your dad- God- made me, I don’t think I’ll ever understand that. I-“ Chloe looked up at him. “Part of me wants to accept who you are- but part of me-“ She shakes her head and looks down at her arms. “I don’t know! How am I going to keep living this life the same way? That’s why I wanted to marry Marcus, to keep my life plain and simple and stable and-“  
Chloe broke off. Lucifer was watching her every move, staying quiet. Listening to her.  
“Nothing about you is plain and simple, Detective.” Lucifer answered in a quiet but soft voice. “And I realized that it wasn’t what I wanted. He wasn’t who I wanted to choose.” She continues on, stepping closer to him. “I wanted you.”  
“So what’s changed?” Chloe could hear concern in his voice, and confusion and hurt.  
“Everything.” She breathed out. The sun was over top of them, beating down on their skin. Of course it made him look even more like an angel- the way the light danced off his skin. But he wasn’t an angel, anymore.  
“I don’t know if I can accept who you are because I know you aren’t the Devil. That isn’t you anymore!” Chloe finally got out.  
He stared at her, and Chloe found her breath catch in her throat.  
“Oh it’s not, is it? My devil face is back. I ruled over Hell for centuries. I was cast out of Heaven. The fallen son. I am the devil.”  
Chloe reached out to touch his face and he pulled back slightly.  
“No. It’s not. You told me yourself that you didn’t see yourself as a monster anymore.” Chloe whispered.  
“You can’t accept me for who I am?” Lucifer stared down at her with a look he only gave his enemies.  
“No lucifer that’s not what I meant- I just don’t want you to feel like you have to be stuck as the devil. Because I see you, who you are Lucifer..” she stared up at him, stepping close. She could feel his breath on her cheeks.  
“Detective-“ he looked down at her.  
“Lucifer.” Chloe looked back.  
She pressed her lips against his with so much love and passion, her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms went around her waist and picked her up, Chloe trusting him to never let her fall. He kissed her back with feeling. He sat back on the ground, Chloe gasping for air as she stared into his eyes, him looking back.  
But then the kiss resumed.  
“Detective-“ Lucifer pulled back after a second. Chloe tried to get her breathing back to normal and shook her head. “I’m sorry.” She stood up. “That was stupid of me-“  
“Come back here.” Lucifer pulled her back down onto his lap.  
She blinked as he did, and she felt his hand gently caress her cheek and then run through her hair. Chloe closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
“For once Detective, would you listen to me?”  
“I always listen to you Lucifer.” Chloe frowned.  
“Sh.” He presses a finger against her lips.  
“Chloe,” Chloe blinked. She knew he must be serious if he was calling her by her name.  
“Just let go.” He whispered. “Let me, take care of you.”  
Chloe nodded. But then of course, her cell phone had the worst timing. She groaned. “It’s Dan. He probably has a lead on the case.”  
“Detective douche.” Lucifer said with a laugh.  
Chloe laughed as well, falling on her back in the sand. Then the tears started, and she couldn’t stop them. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist and put hers around his neck. “Come on Detective.” He kissed her forehead. Chloe pressed her face into his chest. “I love you.” She whispered quietly. So quietly she wasn’t sure if he heard. But Chloe felt his grip tightened around her, and she knew he did.


	5. This is Devilicious

“You have some sand in your hair.” Ella said as Chloe and Lucifer walked into the precinct. She reached up to pull some of it out of Chloe’s hair.  
“Dan told us to meet him here. Said he had something on the case?” Chloe quickly changed the subject, pulling her hair up into a bun.  
“Oh look! There he is. What information have you got for us today, Daniel?”  
“Looks like Alicia has a twin sister. Got a record of Alicia’s phone, they were arguing the morning she was killed.”  
“Good work.” Chloe nodded.  
“Uh Lucifer-“ Dan cleared his throat. “Is that- lipstick?”  
“Oh what, a man can’t enjoy the pleasures of makeup? I’d say it looks lovely, and I think the detective would agree!” Lucifer acted like he was shot. Chloe coughed and quickly bit her lip. She watched dan stare at the lipstick and match it to Chloe’s.  
“Oohh, this is devilicious.” Lucifer licked his lips. “Well I believe the Detective and I have to follow up on your lead.” He added.  
“Her name is Amelia. She’s at a party tonight. Guess her twin’s death didn’t effect her that much.” Dan said quietly.  
“Text me the address?” Chloe asked. She was already heading out and following Lucifer to her car.  
“You got it Chloe.” Dan nodded.  
“Did they-“ Chloe heard Ella ask Dan as she headed into the elevator.  
“No idea.” Dan replied.  
Chloe looked up at Lucifer and he was grinning at her. She couldn’t help but smile back, before bursting into laughter.  
“This time I’m driving.” Chloe said as she climbed into the car. Lucifer opened the passenger side door.  
“Detective-“  
Chloe looked up and over as he slid in next to her. “What is it, Lucifer?” She asked.  
“Do you think this Amelia is our killer?”  
Chloe shrugged. “We don’t have any other leads. If she’s not, she could help us find out who is.” She put the key in the ignition and turned it, hearing the car roar to life.  
Lucifer leaned back in the seat, and nodded. “Well, if you believe that I believe you, Detective.”  
Chloe turned her head for a second to smile at him. “Glad to hear it, mr. Devil.” She winked and snorted with laughter.  
“Oh you want to go to name calling, Detective?” Lucifer smirked.  
“Well you always call me Detective. Thought I’d come up with something of my own.” Chloe shrugged and grinned.  
“Well I much prefer you calling me Lucifer.” Lucifer leaned back in the seat to stretch.  
“Then shall I call you Siri? Tell us where we’re going.” Chloe handed him her phone.  
“Oohh Detective, trusting me with your phone now are we?”  
Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a breath.  
“Touchy touchy. Turn left up here.” Lucifer said with a smirk, pointing up ahead.  
-  
Loud music that pierced your ear drums, people, (usually teenagers or young adults) drinking and singing and dancing, is what Chloe expected to be a witness to when they arrived at the location of the so called party. But instead, they were greeted by silence, and a vacated lot that had just been demolished.  
“This can’t be right.” Chloe said under her breath, blinking, hoping it was just some trick.  
“Unless this a party for the dead, there’s nobody here Detective.” Lucifer so kindly pointed out.  
“Gee thanks Lucifer, it’s not like I didn’t notice that myself.” Chloe pulled out her gun.  
“Clearly, someone gave Dan the wrong information.” She added, grabbing her phone.  
“I know a way to get this dear Amelia’s attention. If she so desires parties, why not invite her to the best night club in Los Angeles?” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
“Good idea. Do you have her on speed dial? Maybe flap a wing over to wherever she’s located?” Chloe stared at him.  
“Well someone’s touchy today.” Lucifer stared at her with a puzzled look. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed as she punched in Dan’s number.  
Chloe saw his shadow before she felt Lucifer over her shoulder. She could feel the heat rising up her cheeks to betray her, she could feel his breath almost like a breeze touching the bare skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and took a breath.  
“Chloe? Chloeee. Hey, are you there? You called me.” Dan’s voice broke through of her thoughts.  
“Oh- sorry. Dan, they gave you a fake address. There’s no party going on here.” Chloe said into the phone. She pushed away from Lucifer to clear her head, to keep herself fully on the task at hand. To find Amelia and figure out who was the real killer. “Do you have a home address? We can start there.” Chloe said, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she looked back at Lucifer. He was looking off at the surroundings and she found herself staring down his body- his perfectly trimmed suit, his classy shoes. Her thoughts betrayed her and she felt the blush creep up onto her cheeks and a faint hint of a smirk appear on her lips as she remembered when he showed her- well- all of him. When she first saw the scarred skin where his wings used to be, and now were back.  
“Chloe, are you there? Did the signal drop?”  
Chloe shook her head and tried to regain her composure. “Yeah I’m here Dan. What did you find?”  
“Turns out they lived together. I’m sending you that address now.” Dan said through the phone, and Chloe detected a hint of annoyance.  
“Thanks Dan.” Chloe said and hung up.  
“They lived together.” She quickly explained to Lucifer and climbed back into the car. “Dan’s sending me the address now.”  
“Oh let’s hope Daniel sent us the correct address this time. I would hate for this to turn up badly.” He grinned at Chloe and she hit him playfully as they drove off, hopefully to find some more information about this case.


	6. So Your Boyfriend’s the Devil

“Well done, Detective.” Lucifer raises his glass to clink it against Chloe’s. “Another case solved by the best partners in the LAPD.”  
Chloe smiled and took a sip of the whiskey. Turned out that Amelia was the killer, they found the belt thrown in amongst laundry and the girl had confessed, crying. The arrest went smoothly, finding the girlMs fingerprints all over the murder weapon and she was in a cell where she would spend the rest of her days.  
“Can you imagine if you had a sister?” Lucifer asked with a chuckle. They were seated at his piano, him playing one of his many known pieces and Chloe was just absorbing the sound with her eyes closed. The melody flowed through her down to her fingertips, where she tapped them along to the soft beat.  
“I don’t know. I’d rather be an only child, instead of having someone hate me so much for doing something good with my life.” She rested the cup down on top of the piano and slowly leaned her head down on his shoulder, laying one of her hands over top of his as he played.  
“Tired already, are we Detective? You haven’t finished your first glass.” Lucifer said with a grin.  
“Oh hush. It’s been a long day.” Chloe replied mid yawn. Her eyes opened wide as she was air borne, his arms around her as he carried her into his bedroom, gently laying her down on the freshly washed sheets.  
Chloe felt a smile upon her face as he took off his suit, laying it down at the end of the bed and unbuttoned his dress shirt, before he laid down next to Chloe.  
Chloe reached up a hand and ran her fingers along his chin and his scruff, before extending her hand to his dark hair, watching as his eyes closed and his head voluntarily move with her hand. She found herself studying his face, the gentle curve of his jawline and the trim cut of his scruff. Her thumb traced his cheek, and she moved her hand back for a second. He made a soft sound of disapproval, before Chloe moved forward to place a quick kiss against his cheek, before kissing him, and all disapproval was lost. Lucifer’s arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tight against him, and Chloe knew there was nowhere else she wanted to be than right here, in this moment, kissing Lucifer Morningstar.  
-  
“So, your boyfriend’s the Devil?” Linda said, her leg crossed over the other, glasses perched on her nose as she stared at Chloe, who was seated on the couch.  
“Is that what we are now? A couple?” She laughed, running her fingers through her hair.  
“That’s what it seems like to me.” Linda said with a smile. “I’m glad you two finally- and by finally, I mean it. Finally, you two were able to realize your feelings for each other.” Linda said with a smile and a friendly laugh.  
“I suppose you’re right.” Chloe leaned back in the couch, lifting her head up to stare at the ceiling. “Lucifer is- well, Lucifer. I don’t want him to change for me, I-“ Chloe closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.  
“You love him.” Linda nudged her on. Chloe nodded.  
“I just thought, you’re the only other human that’s seen his Devil face, and hasn’t turned crazy.” Chloe said as she looked over at Linda.  
“You’re confused.” Linda sat up and leaned forward.  
Chloe nodded and looked down at her hands. “He’s immortal Linda. He’s lived since the beginning of everything- and I’m 36. Half of my life is gone.” She frowned with a sigh, unsure of what to say next.  
“I’m going to die one day. Why put us together? Just for him to feel the worst pain when I do eventually die? I don’t understand it.”  
“Maybe there’s nothing to understand Chloe. Maybe it’s just a thing that happened.” Linda went on. “You decide what your future is. If you want to be with Lucifer, be with Lucifer. Don’t let anything get between you two. You haven’t This far. He got married- you almost did- and you’re still together.”  
Chloe felt a smile spread on her lips. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.  
“I have to tell Trixie.” She whispered.  
“But it shouldn’t be a problem. She loves him too. And I know he- tolerates her.” Chloe laughed a bit. “Thank you Linda. For everything. And for being there for me, for us, since the beginning.” Chloe stood up and went around the table to give her a friend a much deserved hug. Linda laughed. “Anything for my favorite patients.” That brought both women to laughter.  
-  
Chloe stood out front of her apartment door, her hand around the door handle, hesitant. She wasn’t sure how she was going to tell Trixie about being with Lucifer. Look how well the last relationship worked out- Marcus had killed Charlotte, been the sinnerman, and tried to kill Lucifer. Chloe rested her head against the cool of the door and took a breath, trying to accumulate her thoughts into a structured sentence or many sentences when she crashed forward, falling flat on her face as the door opened on her.  
“Mommy!” Trixie yelled in a gasp. Chloe sat up, with a bloody nose and laughed. “Well that’s one way to come into the apartment.”  
“Maze was taking me out to eat. Said it was her way of apologizing.” Trixie said with a grin. Maze was standing behind her, arms crossed over her chest.  
“Actually, can you give me a minute with Trix?” Chloe asked. Maze shrugged and walked outside, awkwardly patting Trixie’s head as she passed by.  
Chloe stood up, going into the kitchen and heard the squeak as she turned the faucet on.  
“What do you need to tell me, mommy?” Trixie asked, hopping up on a stool next to the sink.  
“Well, monkey-“ Chloe started, holding the now damp paper towel to her nose, trying to get the annoying bleeding to stop.  
“Lucifer!” Trixie yelled, jumping off the stool and running to the door that had been left open.  
“Uh- hello-“ Lucifer jumped as Trixie wrapped her tiny arms around his midsection. “Detective-“  
Chloe could see him freeze. It was hard to do, but Chloe could see the way his eyes bore into her own, before lowering to her nose and the blood that had stained her shirt. He pried Trixie off of him, and was at Chloe’s side in an instant. Flashbacks of the poison that had almost stole Chloe from this world came flooding back to her, how he found her with tears running down her cheeks and the bloody nose that wouldn’t stop bleeding.  
Lucifer’s hands came up to her cheeks, staring down at her intently. Chloe could tell he was trying to find something to say.  
“I fell. I guess I’m a bit clumsy and I just fell. It’s okay. Lucifer I’m okay, I promise.” Chloe leaned into his hands, throwing out the bloodied paper towel.  
“Mommy, Maze is waitinggg!” Trixie frowned and crossed her tiny arms over her chest. Hearing the girl, Lucifer appeared to snap out of his trance. “So Maze apologized to you, did she?” He turned back to face Chloe’s daughter. Trixie shrugged. “Kinda? She gave me this really cool weapon to make up for it.” Trixie grinned.  
Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “Give it to me Trix. No weapons.”  
Trixie frowned and reached into her backpack, pulling it out.  
“It’s yours, okay? I’m just going to make sure it’s kept safe.” Chloe reassured her very impressionable daughter, and Trixie smiled widely and nodded. “Go on Trixie. Don’t keep dear old Maze waiting.” Lucifer pushes the young girl towards the door.  
“But mommy wanted to talk to me-“  
“It can wait. I’m afraid of what will happen if you keep Maze waiting for too long.” Chloe covered her mouth and laughed. Trixie grins widely and nods. “Bye Lucifer!” She shouted with a wave, and was gone out the door without a second thought.  
“I’m terribly worried about what that child will become with Maze as her friend.” Lucifer merely shook his head. “Really. ‘My best friend’s a soulless demon.’ Doesn’t really have a nice ring to it.”  
Chloe hit his arm and snorted. “She may be a demon, but she has a soul. She clearly cares for Trixie, if she didn’t care she wouldn’t have shown up? Or even given Trixie one of her weapons.” Chloe looked down at it. “What is it?”  
Lucifer took the blade between his hands. “Something not of this world.” Lucifer explained, twisting it between his fingertips. “Forged in hell.”  
Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off the blade, or well, if she was honest, Lucifer’s fingers and the way they twisted the blade without even the slightest bit of hesitation.  
Chloe realized that Lucifer was staring at her intently, as of waiting for her reply.  
“Did you say something?” Chloe asked with a bit of a anxious laugh.  
“How did you fall?” He asked, with a serious expression on his face as he leaned forward, wiping away some blood that had trickled down to her lips. Chloe sat down on the stool that was recently occupied by Trixie. “Funny story.” She said, laughing still. “Had my head against the door, Trixie opened the door and before I could pull myself up I fell and hit my nose.” Chloe looked up at him, he was standing in front of her.  
“I am the best punisher Detective, and even I wouldn’t have someone fall on to their bloody nose and make it bleed.” He snickered.  
“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Chloe protested. “I was thinking about how to tell Trixie. About, us.” Chloe reached out, laying her hand against his chest.  
“About us? And what exactly are we, Detective?” Lucifer asked, fully knowing but Chloe knew he wanted to hear it come from her lips.  
“Together.” She said quietly and stood. Her legs were touching his, her hands moving from his chest up to his cheeks and then to his hair. Chloe felt his hands come up to her back and picked her up, sitting her down onto the counter. Chloe moved to kiss him, his lips tasting like like the sweetest wine. Chloe felt his teeth gently nip at her lip, his arms going around her legs and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he somehow managed to find the stairs that led up to her room.  
It was a wild scene, clothes being taken off, well, close to ripping but Lucifer pleaded with Chloe to not rip his suit. The sheets on Chloe’s bed were thrown back, and in their place went Chloe and Lucifer, tangled up in each other, no other sound than the breaths they shared, becoming one, as the moon’s glow reflected off of their bodies in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe ‘I’m never going to sleep with you’ Decker can’t come to the phone right now:)


	7. Anybody But Chloe

Lucifer was staring down at the Detective, watching as her chest slowly rose and fell, the thin linen sheet covering her bare chest. He smiled to himself as he saw the bliss on her face, the smile that he knew he gave her. Lucifer slowly reached out a hand, gently running his thumb over her smooth cheek, and smiled more when her head turned into his touch.  
Lucifer leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a breath. The bed creaked as he laid down once again next to the Detective, snaking his arm around her waist. His lips pressed against the nape of her neck, repeatedly, as if he couldn’t believe this had actually happened. For once, he didn’t want to rush things with his dear Detective. His Chloe. She turned in her sleep to face him, his other arm under her head, and she laid on it like a pillow. His lips found her forehead and lingered there, his eyes closed.  
So much had happened and he of course wouldn’t admit it to anybody- okay, anybody but Chloe- that he was afraid. Afraid of his own emotions. After all, he was the Devil. Banished from Heaven, starter of a rebellion against dear old Dad, the punisher of evil. If anyone were to never have emotions it would be him.  
Of course he’d slept with people- but none of that compared to being with Chloe. He scoffed, knowing that of course nothing did. She was made for him, created for him. It would make sense that he was feeling this way around her.  
Lucifer watched Chloe sleep, the only time the Detective didn’t look stressed, or worried, or confused. She just looked like Chloe. His Chloe. His grip tightened around her waist. Yes, she was his as much as he was hers. He promised himself, and sent a loud thought to his father, if he was even listening. Lucifer doubted it sincerely.  
‘No one is going to take you away from me.’ He thought, his eyes never leaving her closed ones. ‘Ever. You’re mine until the end of time.’  
With that thought over, he finally let his eyes close, his head over top of Chloe’s, her warm body pressed into his chest.  
And the Devil let sleep overtake him.  
-  
Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she had woken up in someone else’s arms. Marcus- no, they never actually “slept” together, thank Lucifer’s Dad. She smiled a bit at the thought of the reference. Dan- they hadn’t been together in years. This felt different. It felt right.  
Chloe had her face pressed into the lean body of Lucifer’s chest. His chest felt warm under her cheek and she nuzzled it against it, enjoying the warmth.  
“Detective, if this is your way of ‘try to find the Devil’s, whats the word? “Tickle spot?” She could feel his arms move to make air quotes, “I do believe you will never discover where it is.”  
Chloe felt a grin leap to her lips as she sat up.  
“Don’t you look good enough to eat.” Lucifer winked, and Chloe felt the blush leap up to her cheeks.  
“What did you say to me, Detective? That ‘you’d never sleep with me?’” Lucifer said with a sly smirk, sitting up and letting the bedsheet lay over his hips.  
“Well I’m certainly glad that’s the only time I’ve ever lied.” She said slyly, moving to sit on his lap with her fingers running along his chest.  
“Detective you wound me.” Lucifer said as he leaned forward to place a welcome kiss against her lips.  
“I never thought that it would happen.” Chloe said. Her eyes watched his, and they were watching her lips as she spoke.  
She leaned forward to press her forehead against his, and let out a soft content sigh.  
“But now I don’t ever want to leave this bed.” She said with laughter, and they shared yet another kiss. Each kiss was better than the last, the more relaxed each of them became. It was becoming easier and easier for them to become one, to share in these moments together.  
“I have a very important question to ask you, Lucifer,” Chloe whispered, her lips inches from his.  
“Anything you need is yours, Detective.” Lucifer replied.  
“Good. How do you feel about making a Detective and her ten year old daughter breakfast?” Chloe smirked.  
“Why my darling Chloe, it would be an honor.” Lucifer sat up.  
“Where are our clothes?”  
Chloe laughed as she stood, bending down to throw his pants to him.  
“I kept my promise. Didn’t rip your suit.” She grinned and Lucifer grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. “You little minx.” He booped her nose and Chloe snickered, rolling her eyes. Oh boy, she couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when she said she slept with Lucifer Morningstar. But Chloe realized she didn’t care what they thought. The only thing that mattered to her was her happiness and Lucifer’s happiness, and they were both happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter included a bit of Lucifer’s POV and I find that refreshing. I love seeing something from more than one point of view and I hope you do too:)  
> And this chapter is a bit shorter, sorry about that, it just didn’t fit in either chapter before/after and needed to be it’s own.


	8. The Great Debate

Chloe had received a few texts while she was with Lucifer the night prior. As in, Maze had decided to keep Trixie at Lux, because of, well, “not wanting to scar the child with your fun night.” Which was followed by a picture of Maze holding up her hands in the way that made Chloe deeply blush and shake her head. “Maze um,” she blushes even more, “Well, she found me dreaming.” That’s all Chloe was going to say on that matter. Lucifer tried to get it out of her but Chloe didn’t budge, so instead he simply got up, and before Chloe realized what was going on he grabbed her phone and was texting Maze.  
“So you dreamed about having sex with me?” Lucifer laughed. “And I told you Detective! No horns. That’s what you humans have associated with me over the centuries.” He scoffed before tossing Chloe’s phone back to her.  
“Now tell me one thing.” He jumped onto the bed and looked over her. “Was the real deal better than a dream?” Lucifer winked. Chloe raised her hand to press against her forehead. “Yeah. It was.” She rolled her eyes. “Well, I guess that leaves just us two for breakfast. Come on!”  
-  
“Which would you like Detective? Waffles or pancakes?” Lucifer asked, having acquired a new ‘kiss the cook’ apron which Chloe wasn’t sure were he found but didn’t mind (she did quite enjoying kissing this certain cook.)  
“Ah, the great debate. Waffles or pancakes.” Chloe said in a serious manner. Her eyes narrowed and she looked deep into lucifer’s eyes. “What is it you desire? Waffles or pancakes?” She couldn’t keep up the facade any more before letting out a full belly laugh.  
Lucifer scoffed and tilted his head at her. “Well wouldn’t you’d like to know, Detective?” He leaned forward and smeared batter all along her nose.  
“That’s a crime Lucifer! Letting that perfectly innocent batter be wasted.” Chloe grinned. He leaned over the counter to rub his thumb over her nose and pulled it back, up to his mouth where he licked his thumb clean.  
“Oh how lucky we are that the child is having a sleepover with Maze.” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
“Heaven knows what Maze is teaching her.” Chloe shook her head with a laugh.  
“Hell.” Lucifer corrected her. “Only Hell knows. Heaven has no business with demons.”  
Chloe simply smiled a bit and nodded. “Old habits.”  
Lucifer smirked and Chloe felt herself leaning in towards him, drawn to him like there was an invisible rope tied around her and Lucifer was pulling it towards him.  
Once she was in his arms, Chloe leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
“Pancakes.”  
She pulled out of his arms and darted around the table.  
“Pancakes it is,” Lucifer responded, with a smirk, as he began to chase after her. Chloe let out a loud laugh as he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the counter.  
“Well well, looks like I caught myself a Detective.” His voice was low and his eyes were trailing down her lips, over her body, before going back up to meet her intent gaze.  
“And what are you going to do now that you’ve caught one?” Chloe teased, leaning forward to kiss his lips, biting his bottom lip as she slowly pulled back, her eyes staring deeply into his own.  
“I’m going to make her..” Lucifer pulled back her hair, moving it away from her ear as he leaned forward. His lips were against her ear, and Chloe felt a shiver course through her body before letting out a a quick little giggle as Lucifer continued:  
“I’m going to make her pancakes.”  
-  
Stomachs full, Chloe decided that she needed a day or two off from being a Detective. All she wanted to do was be Chloe Decker, a free woman who did nothing and lounged around on the couch with her boyfriend.  
Which turned out to be easier said than done.  
Lucifer quite enjoyed having Chloe in his arms binge watching whatever show they both were interested in.  
Crime documentaries were out, they take taking a break from work seriously. Chick flicks were out as well, Chloe really wasn’t in the mood for a ‘tug at your heart strings’ kinda movie.  
The finally decided after what felt like an hour of clicking and “no’s” and “not this one” and “Dad forbid” finally they decided on science fiction. Which seemed fine and agreed on by both parties involved.  
“Please tell me you’ve seen Star Wars.” Chloe said with a laugh as she curled into Lucifer’s arms.  
He acted hurt and painfully turned his head away from her. “You insult me Detective. Of course I have seen every single one of those movies.” He turned back to her and grinned. Chloe let out a soft sigh, taking his hand and stared down at their fingers as they became intwined. They fit together like two puzzle pieces that when joined together, complete the puzzle.  
“What’s going on in there?” Chloe felt Lucifer tap her forehead with his other hand.  
Chloe bit her lip before lifting her gaze to meet his.  
“I never knew.” She whispered, placing a kiss to his cheek, going on:  
“I never knew what this could feel like. Trusting myself to someone. Letting my guard down because all that’s ever done is bring me pain.”  
Lucifer sat up and arched his eyebrow, listening as Chloe sat up as well, rubbing her arm.  
“Let it down with Dan, we divorced. Let it down with Marcus, he’s a killer and wanted to kill you.” She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, taking a few breaths to regain her composure.  
“Well I’m not going to hurt you Chloe.” Lucifer said like it was the simplest thing to understand.  
Chloe reached up and gently laid her hand against his cheek. His head instinctively moved into her touch and she smiled, and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.  
“I guess third times the charm.” Chloe smiled a soft, simple smile and leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips. Along with the kiss she let her shoulders drop, her walls began to come down and she allowed herself to be vulnerable, just for a moment. Chloe allowed herself to enjoy this simple kiss she was sharing with a man whom she loved, and knew loved her back.


	9. Did You Pack Sunscreen?

The clock’s ticking was loud inside of Chloe’s ears. It felt like she couldn’t escape the endless ticking of each second, twisting and turning in her bed that was now being occupied by the tall British (was he British? The Devil was British? Was he always British? Questions Chloe would have to find out later) man and his two very large white wings. She didn’t mind them that much- only because Chloe only had a Queen mattress and not a king, Lucifer took up more than half of the bed.  
The wings weren’t really the problem, which was the fact that they were supposed to wake up in a few hours to catch their flight.  
Shortly after their morning of pancakes and Star Wars, Chloe had decided that they both needed time away from their jobs. Chloe wanted to take Trixie, but she didn’t want to pull the girl out of class.  
“Is this really a good idea?” Dan had said. “We need you Chloe.”  
Chloe had only nodded her head. “I know you do. But I need to, well, refocus. My thoughts are quite literally all over the place.” She had laughed with a sigh.  
“But you have to go with him?”  
“Yes. Can’t very well go on a trip without him.” Chloe had answered as if Dan himself had slapped her across the face. He was still hurting and missing Charlotte, and Chloe understood.  
“Just be careful Chloe.” Dan had finally said. “Trixie will be in good hands.”  
“Maze cares for her, and she’ll take good care of her while I’m gone.” Chloe had reassured Dan with a tiny smile.  
Chloe let out an exhausted sigh as she stared at the alarm clock next to her on the nightstand.  
2:05  
Chloe groaned and sat up. They needed to wake up at 3:00, so now there was no point in going to sleep.  
“Why the Hell are you awake?” Lucifer asked as he sat up as well, placing a kiss on her back between her shoulder blades.  
“Couldn’t sleep.” Chloe admitted quietly.  
“You never had a problem before, Detective.” Lucifer said in a deep tired morning voice that Chloe loved.  
“Guess I’m just worried about us taking this trip.”  
Chloe heard the bed cream as Lucifer laid down again with a soundable groan.  
“Darling, I’m sure those idiots could spare you for a couple of days.” Lucifer said, as Chloe felt his hand on her back, his fingers tracing her skin. Chloe exhaled and shrugged. “It just feels, I don’t know, wrong.”  
She heard Lucifer let out a chuckle and she turned.  
It was only the second time seeing his Devil face, but this time it didn’t send her backwards. Instead she leaned forward and rested her hand against his cheek.  
“I know what you’re going to say. ‘Dating the Devil isn’t wrong?’” She mimicked his accent which made him laugh again.  
His dark hair and scruffy cheeks returned and Chloe pressed her lips against his.  
“My my Detective, you’re very attractive when you do that. Do it again.” He smirked, a wicked expression playing on his face.  
Chloe covered her mouth and laughed, kissing him deeply. “Come on, we need to get up.” She whispered.  
“I still don’t understand why we can just fly there.” Lucifer sat up on the bed, leaning over to pull on boxers and slid on his pants.  
“Because you would get tired and a plane ride to the Bahamas isn’t the end of the world.” Chloe reminded him.  
“Did you pack sunscreen?” She asked him.  
“Yes of course- your little urchin of a spawn reminded me.” Lucifer said with an amused look.  
Chloe rolled her eyes. “You can call her by her name, Lucifer. Beatrice or Trixie or Trix..” Chloe grinned. “You don’t have to keep referring to her as ‘the spawn’ or ‘the child.’  
“Old habits.” He winked and pressed his forehead against hers.  
Chloe reached up to press her hand against his cheek and her eyes closed.  
“Like you said, time to get up.” He scooped her into his arms as he stood.  
“I’ll have a driver take us to the airport and then you, my darling Detective, can sleep on the plane.” He hummed in her ear. “Though I don’t know how much sleep you’ll be able to get on those dastardly stupid contraptions.”  
Chloe snorted with laughter and pressed her nose into his neck.  
“Though there is a silver lining in all of this.” Lucifer added, setting Chloe down on the bed so she could get dressed.  
“Oh? And what’s that?” She raised her eyebrow, standing, walking over to her dresser and pulling out what she had laid on top- a simple blue tank top, a tie did coverup, and black shorts.  
“If the plane does crash, I’ll be able to fly us to safet-“  
His words were cut off by the fluffy pillow Chloe threw at his face.  
“Oh, you just made the devil very, very angry Detective.” Chloe dropped her clothes to the ground as Lucifer jumped on the bed and tackled her, and Chloe was laughing and then her laughter dissolved once Lucifer was making her feel glad she threw the pillow.  
-  
“Really, Detective? Economy seats? No no no. This simply won’t do.” Lucifer sneered as Chloe printed out their plane tickets once they arrived at the airport.  
“I don’t mind it, Lucifer.” Chloe shrugged.  
“No no no!” Lucifer repeated. “We have to upgrade.” He demanded. “Don’t worry Detective, I’ll fix this.” He snatched the tickets from her hand before she could say ‘no.’  
“Lucif-“  
“Hello there.” Lucifer said to the woman who was checking bags. “You see, my,” He looked over at Chloe, “friend here purchased economy seats. I want to upgrade us to first class. I’m sure that won’t be an issue, will it?” He leaned forward with his devilish smirk, handing the woman a stack of $100’s.  
The girl stared at him, and he reached over to push her mouth shut.  
“I didn’t think so.” He smirked.  
The woman quickly upgraded their seats, and Lucifer grinned. “Well that was easier than I thought-“  
He turned and saw Chloe had vanished. “Detective?” He frowned. “Chloe!”  
He ran a hand through his hair and let out an impatient sigh. “Was it something I did?” He shook his head. “No of course not. I only upgraded our seats. She should be happy with me! More space, seats that can lay down amongst other things..” he smirked to himself.  
“Hello, did you happen to see a rather beautiful but annoying detective walk by?” Lucifer asked one of the humans who were standing about doing Dad knows what.  
“Detective.” Lucifer sighed out and looked around, like a lost puppy.  
-  
Chloe stood in the bathroom collecting herself. This was stupid, she thought as she slashed water on her face. Lucifer was just trying to do something nice for you.  
Chloe shook her head, and pulled at the paper towel dispenser hearing it scream as it spat out another. Dabbing it over her face to get rid of whatever water droplets remained and then tossed it into the trash.  
The door squeaked, letting Chloe know she wasn’t alone anymore, and she stood up straight, holding onto her bag as she turned towards the exit-  
“Detective!” Lucifer yelled. “And here I thought you were running away from the Devil.” His joke should’ve been funny but Chloe could see it didn’t match his eyes.  
“No, Luc. I wouldn’t run from you.” Chloe whispered as she looked up at him. “I shouldn’t have run off like that. It’s just-“  
He flashed a grin, whipping out the two upgraded tickets. “We have a flight to catch, Detective.”  
Chloe smiled lightly as she took her ticket. “Luc, I didn’t mind sitting in economy.” Chloe tried to explain to him.  
“Of course you didn’t. But now we don’t have to sit on a flight for what feels like centuries and be uncomfortable!” Lucifer exclaimed.  
“We don’t, or you don’t?” Chloe said quietly.  
Lucifer looked confused. “I said we, didn’t I?” He reached over and tapped Chloe’s forehead. “You did hear me, right, Detective?”  
Chloe nodded, taking his hand before he returned it to his side and holding it in her own. Her fingers ran over the skin and played with his rings.  
“Lucifer I’m sorry.” Chloe looked up at him. “I’ve always been cool, calm, collected Chloe. Now that I’m letting myself be vulnerable I guess I overreacted?” She looked up at him, her lips displaying a tiny smile in apology.  
Lucifer grinned and bent his head down so he could rest it against hers.  
“My darling Detective, you see I never thought this could be possible.” His hand came to rest against her soft, smooth cheek. “But I guess Dad had other plans.”  
Chloe leaned up to press her lips against his, and laughed when she heard a woman go behind them  
“No sex in the women’s bathroom!! Get out!”  
Lucifer smirked and rubbed his thumb across the Detective’s lips.  
“Oh don’t worry little lady. We have a flight to catch anyway.” He have the woman one of his devilish charm looks before lacing his fingers through Chloe’s.  
“Come on Detective!”  
-  
The flight went better than Chloe planned. She had picked a few light snacks in her backpack, a book or two, but of course the Detective had planned on sleeping the whole flight. But of course, Lucifer had to take the seat by the window and Chloe was in the aisle seat.  
Lucifer had requested to the flight attendants to not pester them, and Chloe wasn’t mad about that. The only problem was the take off, her heart started to this against the walls of her chest and she squeezed Lucifer’s hand so tightly but that man didn’t complain once.  
“Detective-“ Lucifer cleared his throat. “I do believe we’re reached the highest altitude.” He said calmly, and once Chloe lightened her grip on his hand gently squeezed hers. “Not a fan of heights?”  
“Not particularly, no. Goes hand in and with my fear of planes.” She laughed, taking a sip of the alcohol the flight attendant had given them before the flight took off.  
“Well by all means, I’d gladly help distract you.” His thumb traced the skin that covered her hand and his mouth twisted slowly into a smirk.  
Chloe laughed and covered her mouth, and shook her head. “Really Lucifer? Have you done this-“ She wove her hand around and laughed again, “What is it, the ‘mile high’ club?” She whispered.  
Lucifer grinned. “Course I have Detective!” He exclaimed like he just won an award. Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the look of pure amusement that was written across Lucifer’s face. “All I want to do on this plane is get some much needed sleep.” She said as a yawn escaped her.  
“I’d help you get to sleep faster.” He scoffed under his breath and Chloe rolled her eyes. “Shush.” She said in a hushed whisper and raised the arm rest that separated their two seats, as luxurious as they were, the seats still only had one arm rest, which didn’t bother Chloe in the slightest. Instead she moved closer to Lucifer and was greeted with a delightful “oh hello.” from his lips. Her head lowered until it was on his chest and Lucifer lowered his seat back so they were both lying down.  
“Wake me if anything important happens.” She whispered. Lucifer’s arm came up to lay against her back, and he pulled out the blanket that was given to each first class seat, laying it across the Detective’s body.  
“Sleep well Detective.” He said as he pressed a kiss to her temple, his fingers gently working out some kinks in her back. Chloe was still stressed, she still wasn’t sure leaving was the best idea, she still didn’t think flying was the best idea and she certainly didn’t think leaving Trixie for long was a good idea.  
But she knew what was, and he was right here, rubbing her back, telling her to sleep well. He was probably the best idea, the best partner, Chloe could ever want.  
and she didn’t sleep, not a wink.  
Was it really her choice that they were together? Or was it God’s?


	10. Made For Loving You

It was hard to adjust to the different time zone, given that the Bahamas were three hours ahead of what Chloe was used to in LA. It didn’t seem to effect Lucifer at all which made no sense to Chloe, except the fact the Hell probably had no time zones and he was just used to every time.  
Chloe was quiet as the plane landed, and when they went to pick up their luggage, when they went to get their rental car, (which happened to be a very expensive convertible, because ‘Detective, it’s the only way to truly travel around! Let the wind blow through your hair-‘)  
Finally, The two arrived at the air b&b they had rented. It was a simple, one story building that backed up right to the teal blue water. It was a one bedroom with a giant kitchen, a lounge room, and even a bar.  
“Did I say something wrong, Detective?” Lucifer broke the silence as they unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Chloe stared at him and shook his head. “No, no of course not.”  
“She speaks!” He exclaimed. “Well if I didn’t do something, who did?” He looked at her with a confused look.  
“Your father!” Chloe couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I was quite literally made for loving you.” She let out a breath. “Why? What makes me so important that I was a literal gift from God?”  
Lucifer shook his head. “It still hasn’t really set in with me either, Detective. Knowing it was my Father’s plan to put you in my path.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair. “I struggled with coming to grasp the concept.” He laughed and shook his head. “Everything is His plan? Isn’t it? This trip? Probably sponsored by dear old Dad!” His eyes turned red and Chloe could tell he was clearly upset.  
She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax, as hard as it was to do. “I don’t want to ruin our trip Lucifer.” She whispered. “I just had to get it off my chest.”  
Lucifer shook his head and walked over to her. “Just because,” he looked up at the ceiling, “He made you, doesn’t mean he made you love me.” He said quietly as he put his hands on either side of her face. “He may have made you for your parents, but you’re all Chloe Decker.” He laughed to himself and shook his head. “You’re more than just someone that was a gift.” He smiled to himself as if he just won the lottery. “Because even though I’m the devil, you still see me as you always have and yet, you never gave up on me.”  
Chloe shrugged unable to move out of his arms. “I just want us to be together. I don’t want Him in charge.”  
Lucifer chuckled and stepped back. “Oh trust me,” he winked. “He’s not in charge at all. I still defy him.”  
Chloe raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, stepping closer to him now. “How?” She asked.  
“By not letting him get the better of me.” He swooped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around and lifted her up onto the kitchen’s counter. Chloe let out a laugh, using her hand to cover her face. “Now, is this beach private?” He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed again, the problem resolved, for now.  
-  
The sound of the waves breaking on the shore was disturbed only by the sound of two glasses clinking together. The sunset had been gorgeous and of course Chloe couldn’t not send a picture of it to Trixie (on Dan’s phone of course, Trixie was not going to have a cellphone for as long as Chloe could keep one out of her hand) and the water was warm and felt amazing against Chloe’s skin, and it had soothed her mind as she slowly sank below the surface.  
Now the couple were side by side on a giant towel on the sand, the sun down, the only light was from the torches which danced across Chloe and Lucifer’s faces and now Lucifer’s white wings. The orange glow left his wings looking a faint shade of orange and Chloe had commented on “how come they’re still white if you were in hell?”  
To which Lucifer had replied “Guess wings cant change color depending on where you’re located, I suppose.”  
Chloe was staring up at the sky, looking at each Star with fascination for each one her eyes came across.  
“Did you make any?” Chloe asked, laying on her side and facing Lucifer. He grinned, doing the same and stared down at her with the same fascination that she gave the stars. “Maybe one or two. Those were really Dad’s specialty.”  
Chloe nodded before laying her head down on the towel. It was a clear warm night, and both Chloe and Lucifer had seemingly forgotten about the little fight they had earlier. Being with Lucifer by all means was never easy, Chloe didn’t want to think about how many women- and men- had slept with him, but that didn’t matter to her. As much as Lucifer said that Chloe had chosen him, he just as much chose her. He could have been at Lux now, partying, drinking, doing whatever the hell he wanted and yet here he was, sharing a drink with her on a beach in the Bahamas.  
“I never thought,” Chloe started, before shaking her head. “No no, do go on Detective.” Lucifer nodded his head, giving her a chance to continue.  
“I never thought that I’d be doing this.” Chloe said quietly. “Taking a few days off of my job and flying across the entire country to spend time on the beach with-“ She swallowed, “with someone I loved.”  
“Oh? So you didn’t go on a honeymoon with Detective douche?” Lucifer raised his eyebrow as he sat up, and pulled her up next to him. “Oh of course we did. But we didn’t go far.” She laughed. “I was already pregnant with Trixie when we got married. Yeah I know. She was planned, just not at the right time.” Chloe pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, laying her head down on top of her arms. “We were just young. Not young and stupid but we were young and-“  
“Didn’t use protection did you Detective? Naughty naughty.” He tapped her nose with his finger. Chloe blushes and shook her head, turning it away from him as she laughed a bit. “Yeah yeah. Like I said. We were young.” She sighed and closed her eyes.  
“Well Detective, I’m certainly glad you’ve came with me. Would’ve been quite lonely without you.”  
Chloe laughed and reached over to hit his arm. “You wouldn’t have come if I didn’t, simple as that.”  
Lucifer smirked a simple smile at her. “You’d be correct Detective, which is why it would’ve been lonely, because we wouldn’t be here putting our mark on this delectable place.” He raised his glass and took another sip. Chloe lifted her glass and he poured more champagne into it. “To us.” Chloe whispered, leaning forward to press her lips against his.   
Lucifer kissed her back, as their glasses clinked together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for reading this story. I can’t believe that in only one week it’s gotten almost 2000 hits. It means the world to know that you’re enjoying this story.


	11. The Devil and Dolphins

The sunrise was far prettier than the sunset. Chloe sat at the table with the incredibly delicious breakfast Lucifer had cooked up for them. It was a surprise, Chloe hadn’t assumed the fridge was full but he had told her he called up the owner and asked them to fill it, and Chloe wasn’t mad. The breakfast was two fried eggs, bacon, and toast.   
Lucifer came to sit next to her, taking a slice of her toast and plopping it into his mouth.   
“Mm- you gotta little somethin’ on your cheek.” Chloe leaned over and wiped it away with her thumb. “What would I do without you, Detective?” Lucifer said with a smile and Chloe shrugged. “I have no idea.” She smiled back.   
“Now I have a plan for us today.” Chloe sat up. “First things first, Trixie made me promise that we would see some dolphins.”  
Lucifer laughed. “Course the little urchin did.” He shook his head. “Well, that doesn’t seem to bad.”  
Chloe bit her lip. “Well, we’re not just going to see them, Luc.”  
He stared at her with a curious expression. “Are we feeding them? Giving them names? Oh Detective, are we adopting one? I do have a pool at Lux, I could convert it to whatever water these dolphins are accustomed to-“  
“We are not adopting a dolphin Lucifer.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she flipped her phone to show him a picture of a girl who was swimming with one.   
“Oh ho ho-“ Lucifer clicked his tongue. “You see, the devil and dolphins? No. Nope.” He shook his head.   
Chloe pouted at him, batting her eyelashes up at him. “For me? Wouldn’t it be cute?”  
Lucifer scoffed. “I am the devil, Chloe! It’s impossible for me to be cute.”  
Chloe grinned. “I for a fact know it’s not.”  
Lucifer gave a annoyed sigh and shook his head. “I cannot believe this is happening.”  
Chloe jumped up. “You’ll enjoy it Luc. For one day, don’t be the devil. Be yourself.”  
“But that’s who I am, Detective.”  
“No, you’re not. Not to me. You weren’t always the devil, Luc. You used to be an angel.”  
“Oh yeah, totally.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Was the lightest light in my parent’s eyes. That’s why I threw a rebellion and got banished to hell. Cause I was such an angel.”  
“You have angel wings, don’t you?” Chloe protested.   
“Yeah cause I can’t cut the bloody things off! They just come back!”  
Chloe laid her hand down on his arm. “They’re apart of you Lucifer.”   
“Just as much as the Devil is.” He leaned down to stare into her eyes. “If you cant accept that-“  
Chloe stood back. “Fine. Don’t swim the damn dolphins then.” She shook her head and turned around. “So much for an enjoyable vacation.”   
-  
They drove to the dolphin encounter in silence. Truth be told, Chloe didn’t want to do this as much as Lucifer didn’t, but she knew they both needed to relax especially with everything that was going on. Lucifer didn’t say anything as he drove, Chloe figured that him being in the car was his way of apologizing which Chloe accepted— for now. The phone broke the silence every few minutes, giving them a new direction to take to get to their destination. Chloe rested her hands against her legs, mindlessly tapping her fingers to try and clear her thoughts.   
“Okay. I can’t take this anymore.” Chloe finally ended the silence.   
“Thought we were playing the silent game, Detective. And it looks like I won.” Lucifer replied, his hands on the wheel.   
“I never realized we were playing a game, Lucifer.” Chloe’s head leaned back against the head rest as she stared out the windshield, watching as giant palm trees passed them, a blur of brown and green.   
“Do I have to bloody swim with those mammals?” Lucifer added.   
“Just get in the water with them. You don’t have to do anything else.” Chloe said quietly as a sigh escaped her lips.  
“Can’t I just sit on the side-“  
“Lucifer, this is what we call a compromise-“  
Chloe could hear his grip on the steering wheel become tight, the sound of leather being squeezed between his hands.   
“Fine. You don’t have to get in the water.” Chloe bit her lip, turning her head to look outside her passenger seat window.  
The silence resumed.   
-  
“Lucifer, you missed our turn.” Chloe grabbed his arm gently between her fingers.   
“I know. You see, we’re not doing this today Detective.”  
Chloe frowned, turning her head to face him. “What do you mean we’re not doing this?”   
“Exactly that, Detective.” Lucifer replied, as he drove further and further away.   
“Lucifer, talk to me. You’re confusing me-“ Chloe held onto the seat as he made a quick turn, and she ground her teeth together.   
“Where are we going Lucifer?” Chloe yelled. Clearly he had his own plans in mind, seeing as he didn’t answer her, just kept his eyes focused on the road.   
“You see Detective,” Lucifer finally broke the silence, “my Father has a plan in mind for me. I rebelled against it, and continue to. The only thing I can’t shake is that he also made a plan for you. For us.”  
Chloe turned in her seat to face him as the car finally slowed down to a stop.   
“What are you talking about? Yeah, I know your dad made me. But that doesn’t mean he makes my choices for me!” Chloe shouted.   
“Doesn’t he? Doesn’t He control everything, Chloe?!” Lucifer jumped out of the car. Chloe was right behind him.   
“Lucifer, what is wrong?” Chloe was at his side now, her hand on his arm.   
“Everything is!” Lucifer shouted, lifting his eyes to the sky. “Why can’t He just leave us alone? Why did he have to make you? Sure, he can say he was “looking out for me,” Lucifer made air-quotes, “But is he really just trying to get me to come back? To go back to Hell willingly? No no no.” He pulled Chloe close, his arms wrapping around her middle as he stared down at her.   
“Lucifer..” Chloe whispered.   
The wind blew through their hair, but Chloe didn’t make a move to try and fix hers. She didn’t dare make any movement, she didn’t want to spook him. He was panicking, and Chloe knew she couldn’t just walk away. She didn’t want to.   
Lucifer finally let out a shaky breath, calming down. “If He thinks I am going anywhere without you, Detective, He is quite wrong.” He said lowly.   
Chloe reached her hand up to touch his cheek, letting her fingers gently rub along his skin. “Come on. Let’s get back home, okay?” She whispered, leaning up to rest her forehead against his.  
Lucifer nodded, staring down into Chloe’s eyes. “And I didn’t want to swim with the dolphins. Another reason I drove past our turn, Detective.”  
Chloe smirked. “Really? I had no idea that you didn’t want to.”  
Chloe jumped a bit as she felt his hands against her back, sliding down to her ass, lifting her up to sit on the hood of the car.   
“I’d much rather spend our time doing much more enjoyable activities, Detective.” Lucifer’s lips were against her collarbone, as Chloe leaned back her head. “I can’t protest to that, Lucifer.” Chloe leaned back onto the car, her hands splayed out behind her as Lucifer crawled his way up on top of her, Chloe lifting her head to kiss him.


	12. Don’t Take Me Away

The ride back to their house was silent, but it was a peaceful silence. Chloe had her head on Lucifer’s shoulder, her hand laced through his. He drove calmly, the windows down, a soft breeze filling the car. Chloe let her fingers trace his rings, giving each one the same amount of attention as the last. Lucifer let out a soft sound, almost like approval. It made Chloe happy, knowing that the simplest things could please him.  
A soft sound escaped her own lips, and Lucifer turned his head down to peer at her, before pressing his, lips against her forehead, letting himself enjoy the simple pleasure of feeling her soft skin against his own.  
They finally pulled into the long driveway that led up to their beach home. It was eerily quiet, you could hear a pin drop.  
Chloe sat up and yawned. “Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat.” She asked, shutting the door to the rental when she was out.  
“Detective,” Lucifer said quietly. “It looks like our privacy was invaded.” He nodded towards the front door which was open.  
Chloe’s hand went to her belt, and she groaned. Her gun was already inside the house.  
“Okay here’s the plan,” She whispered. “Whoever was in there is probably already gone. Let’s just take it-“  
“Hello!” Lucifer yelled, already walking up to the house.  
“-slowly.” Chloe finished, shaking her head as she quickly followed him.  
“Whoever you are, if you’re even still in there, I’d suggest leaving at once. You see, me and the Detective were just coming in to make dinner, and if you ruin that, well, it won’t be pleasant for you!” Lucifer shouted, pushing open the door.  
Chloe was behind him, poking her head over his shoulder.  
“Ah, there you are mystery intruder.” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
The man was tall, but not as tall as Lucifer. And of course he had Chloe’s gun in his hands, aiming at both of them.  
Lucifer tsked, shaking his head. “I really wish you hadn’t found the Detective’s-“  
The sound was loud, and obnoxious. Chloe wasn’t quite sure what it was as she was thrown backwards, hitting the ground hard with a thud.  
Oh. That’s what it was.  
The man quickly dropped the gun as he made for the window.  
Chloe could barely make out Lucifer as he stood over her, his eyes dark, full of pain as he pressed his hand over her chest.  
“No no no no!” He shouted lifting her into his arms. “Don’t You take her from me!” He yelled into the void.  
“Luc.” Chloe managed to get out. It was still trying to process through her, that she’d been shot. It didn’t make any sense.  
“Detective I swear to my Dad if you die on me,” Lucifer ran out to the car, sliding into it with Chloe still in his arms as he drove. “You will not die, do you understand?” He shouted commands at her, as Chloe could barely hold onto his shirt, trying her best to stay conscious.  
The palm trees became green and brown shapes as the passed, him speeding down the road trying to get to the nearest hospital. He was cursing, at himself, at his father, at anyone who could hear.  
Chloe’s vision was blurry, as each breath became harder and harder for her lungs.  
‘Please don’t take me away from him,” she thought to herself. ‘Please’  
It was the last thing she remembered, before her head fell onto Lucifer’s chest.  
-  
The world around Chloe was white. It was an annoying white, almost blinding the Detective as she walked.  
“Lucifer!” She yelled, shielding her eyes from the absolute white that completely surrounded her.  
A bench appeared, and Chloe sat down. She didn’t know where she was, only that she couldn’t remembered a single thing about what had happened. It was a blur.  
“Hello Chloe.”  
Chloe froze. She hadn’t heard that voice in over 16 years.  
“Dad?” She whispered. He was seated next to her, on the bench. She lurched forward to hug him, feeling tears escape her eyes. “How are you here?” She asked, her voice full of confusion.  
“I’m here to help you make your decision, monkey.” John Decker explained.  
“My decision?” Chloe sat up and wiped her eyes. “What are you talking about?”  
“To come with me, or to go back.”  
“Go back? Oh-“  
It all came back to her. Their vacation. The gun. Her dying. It all made sense.  
“Dad..” she whispered, looking down at her hands. “I’ve missed you so much.” John reached over to wipe her tears away. “And I’ve missed you. You’ve made me so proud.” He chuckled.  
“Lucifer said that..” Chloe’s eyes widened. “Lucifer. Is he okay?”  
“I can’t believe what you see in him, Chlo’.” John shook his head.  
“I love him, dad. He loves me. We were well..”  
“Made for each other. I know. I figured it all out since I’ve been up here.”  
Chloe looked around, before looking back at him. “Where is here, exactly?”  
“We’re just outside the gates of Heaven. If you come with me, your pain will end and we can be together again, monkey.” John smiled at his daughter.  
“But- Lucifer needs me. I need him. I can’t abandon him, dad. He wouldn’t do that to me.”  
“But he did. He left you and got married in Vegas.” John said quickly.  
“That was before everything dad! I can’t leave him. I have to go back to him.” She stared at her father. “I love you dad, and I always will. But Lucifer.. I can’t do this to him. Not after promising myself I wouldn’t.”  
John Decker smiles a bit, and nods. “I love you, kiddo. You always astonish me.”  
Chloe let herself hug him, one last time and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
Then she opened her eyes.  
-  
Lucifer was rambling, trying to keep himself from completely going over the deep end. He was pacing the tiniest waiting room, while doctors and nurses tried to bring Chloe back.  
It was his own Hell, he realized.  
Stabbing Uriel over and over and over, he could take. He would take, over this. Over the endless waiting, the nonstop ticking of the damn clock, each second he was away from the Detective.  
Lucifer let out a breath, exhaling through his nose as he pulled his hands together, his eyes closed. Lucifer hadn’t seen Amenadiel since before Charlotte’s death, he assumed his brother was back in the silver city and there to stay.  
“Brother, why have you called me?”  
Lucifer turned around, seeing Amenadiel’s eyes widen as he saw the blood that covered his shirt.  
“It’s not mine, it’s,”  
“Chloe’s.” They said together. “Is she okay?” Amenadiel asked.  
“I don’t bloody know!” Lucifer threw a book the wall, grinding his teeth together.  
“Is this Father’s plan, hmm? Make her suffer and make me suffer? Is that what he wanted to do? Huh? When he made her?” Lucifer got into Amenadiel’s face.  
“I was a pawn in that Luci. Father didn’t tell me anything.”  
Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair and plopped down onto one of those horrible little chairs- try as they might, hospitals were a terrible place, full of death and dying and the hopeless. Sven their chairs were like punishment.  
“Luci? If it’s her time, it’s her time-“  
And just like that, Lucifer was back on his feet, the chair falling backwards.  
“No. It’s not her time. It’ll never be her time if I can avoid it, brother.” Lucifer sneered into Amenadiel’s face. “Father will never take her away from me. No one will!” Lucifer raged, turning his back to Amenadiel. “I went to hell to save her life, I even took a bloody bullet to the stomach for her! I won’t let her die. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.” Lucifer began his pacing again. “If you’re not going to help, then just bugger off, brother. Say hi to Charlotte for me.” His shoulders began to shake as fear courses through him the devil, of all people, afraid for one tiny little human life. Except to him, her life was the most important out of all of them.  
“I will not be the one explaining to her offspring that her mother didn’t come home.”  
“Lucifer Morningstar?” A voice called. Lucifer immediately turned, face hard as a rock, staring at the nurse with eyes that were somewhat hopefully, but at the same time, not.  
“Your wife is sleeping and will need a few days to recover-“  
“Oh Chloe isn’t my wife..”  
“Miss. Decker will make a full recovery.” The nurse said the words that made Lucifer want to kiss her. But of course, his kiss was saved for one human now.  
“Can I go see her?” He asked. Of course he would regardless of what this woman said, he just knew that Chloe would want him to ask permission.  
“In a couple of minutes when they move Miss. Decker out of recovery.” The nurse said, turning away.  
Lucifer already knew Amenadiel was gone, and he didn’t bother turning back around to check. Instead he made he way through the twists and turns of the hospital, searching for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nurse is all of us. These two are the most married un married couple out there.


	13. Couldn’t Take me Away From You

Chloe felt a soft pressure against her hand as her eyes opened. Tears were in her eyes as she thought about her dad, and how much she missed him. But when she saw Lucifer standing over her, composed but alarmed, Chloe could see the clear pain in his eyes, she knew that the decision she made was the only one.  
“Hi.”  
“Chloe-“  
“Lucifer-“  
Both of their names escaped the other’s lips, causing A soft blush to appear on Chloe’s pale skin.  
“You first.” Lucifer said, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding onto her hand.  
“Thank you.” She whispered. “You saves my life.”  
“Well you have the doctors to thank for that, Detective.” Lucifer said with a small chuckle.  
“You got me here.” Her hand squeezed his gently.  
“Chloe, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Kept you safe.” Lucifer looked down at her hand in his.  
“But you did Lucifer. You got me to a hospital and I’m okay.” She smiled weakly up at him.  
“Chloe Decker.” Lucifer shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. “You’re everything to me.”  
She kissed him back, letting her lips linger against his. “I’m madly in love with you Lucifer.” She whispered. “Your Dad couldn’t take me away from you. Nothing could.”  
A devilish smile crossed his face as he kissed her again, and then again.  
“I’m going to go pack up the house.” Lucifer said softly, reaching out a hand to gentle lay it across Chloe’s cheek. “And then in a few days, we are flying home, Detective.”  
Chloe frowned. “This was supposed to be a vacation..”  
“And we had a nice first night, didn’t we? Now come on Detective. You need to get better. So we can go home, see Trixie..”  
Chloe stared up at him, her mouth parted slightly.  
“Do I have something on my face?” Lucifer looked at her with concern, putting his hands all over his face.  
“No, no. You’re as handsome as ever, Luc.” She laughed softly, wincing in pain.  
“Then what made your face do the whole,” he mimicked her, dropping his jaw open, “thing?”  
“You called her Trixie. Not urchin, not child, but Trixie.”  
“That’s her God given name, isn’t it?” Lucifer shrugged as he stood up. “She’s your daughter, and you love her, and I suppose that means I do too.” He quickly spun around on his heels.  
“Hurry back Lucifer.” Chloe whispered.  
“Get some rest Detective.” Lucifer responded, his voice light.  
-  
The next few days passed by extremely slowly. Chloe hated hospitals almost as much as Lucifer did, and it didn’t make her happy knowing he wasn’t comfortable. But still, Lucifer was ever the trooper and broke the visitor hour rule, but Chloe didn’t care, instead showed the hospital staff her badge and they went o with their lives.  
Every night for the past two nights Lucifer slept with Chloe in her hospital bed. Chloe didn’t want him anywhere else and clearly, he didn’t want to be anywhere else either.  
“Detective!” Lucifer stuck his head into her room with a cheesy grin. Chloe looked up from where she was sat by the window, staring out at the palm trees as the swayed in the gentle breeze.  
“Lucifer? What’s with the grin?” She turned and couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Look what I got!” He walked into the room, waving her discharge papers.  
Chloe’s eyes lit up. “Oh thank-“ She bit her lip.  
“Oh go on, say it.” Lucifer rolled his eyes but there was still a slight smirk on his face.  
“Thank your Dad.” Chloe grinned as she stood up. “Does this give me clearance to fly home?” Chloe took the papers from him, reading them over.  
“I suppose it does,” Lucifer responded.  
Chloe nodded and looked down again to finish reading.  
“Well come on, Detective!” Lucifer reaches his arm around her waist and helped her stand. “Lucifer I’m okay really.” She laughed, pressing her nose into his neck and taking a deep breath. His other arm came up to wrap around her, and they stood that way for a few seconds, swaying along with the palm trees.  
-  
“I made arrangements.” Was all Lucifer would say when Chloe asked what they were going to do about flying home.  
“Detective I really wish you’d let me surprise you.” Lucifer said with a bit of a chuckle as he drove them to the airport.  
“You know I don’t like surprises Luc.” Chloe’s head was on his shoulder, once again playing with his rings.  
“I know but you love them from me!” He exclaimed.  
Chloe rolled her eyes as she sat up.  
“Is that-“  
“A private plane, correct you are, Detective!”  
Chloe’s eyes widened.  
“Well, I thought you could use some space from people.” Lucifer explained. “And more alone time with the Devil.” He winked.  
Chloe blushed a bit, as Lucifer stopped the car and walked around, opening Chloe’s door for her.  
The bullet had been a little lower than the one where jimmy had shot her. It was in the most awkward of spots, making even breathing hard, let alone standing up from a small car.  
Lucifer could tell something was bothering her and did all of this, for her.  
“Let’s get you onto the plane, Detective.” His hand was against the small of her back as he led her towards the tiny plane, basically carried her up the steps (there were what felt like a hundred steps even though Lucifer had only counted 10), and finally to their seats. Which when put together, created a bed.  
“Lucifer..” Chloe whispered, partly because she was out of breath and mostly because she was in awe of everything.  
“Those damned doctors informed me that you cannot have alcohol for a few weeks.” Lucifer said, shaking his head with disapproval, “and no bloody sex either. How do they expect us to fly home without either of those two delectable pastimes?”  
Chloe laughed, but winced in pain. Lucifer’s hand came to her arm in an instant. “Chloe?”  
Chloe waved him off with a small smile. “I’m okay. I just want to get some sleep.” She pulled her purse onto her lap, digging through it until she came across some of her medication. Lucifer must’ve known what she was doing because he brought over a cup of water to which Chloe graciously accepted, her fingers running over his as she took it.  
She tossed the pain pill into her mouth, gulping down the water that felt heavenly in her mouth as she swallowed.  
“Damn it.” Lucifer shook his head. “Detective, did you really have to make that face? It’s just water, darling.” He leaned over, taking the cup from her hands.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up. “I’m putting on pajamas before the plane takes off.”  
Lucifer jumped up in a second. “Allow me to help.”  
Chloe blushed. “Detective I have seen you naked quite a few times. No need for that.” He waved his fingers around her blushing cheeks.  
What he was said was indeed the truth, so she let him help her undress, taking extra caution of the heavily wrapped gunshot wound, and before too long she was in one of his shirts (“Come on Detective, they’re quite comfortable.”) and a pair of oversized sweatpants.  
“Hopefully I’ll get more sleep on the flight home.” Chloe teased quietly as she laid down onto the seats that fashioned into a bed. Lucifer was right next to her, his arms enveloping her.  
“Yes, we can only hope.” He chuckled a bit, pressing his lips against her forehead.


	14. Welcome home, Deckerstar!

As much as Chloe refused, Lucifer still brought out a wheelchair for her to sit on.  
“As much as I enjoy watching your ass as you walk, Detective,” Lucifer had said, “I’d much prefer to keep your energy up.”  
Chloe had unfortunately accepted, and now he was wheeling her towards-  
“Mommy!” Trixie ran forward, climbing onto Chloe’s lap to give the Detective a hug.  
Chloe hugged her back carefully, taking extra caution of her wound. “Hi monkey.” Chloe whispered, “have you grown?”  
Trixie leaned her head against Chloe’s and smiled happily.  
“It certainly feels as if she did, Detective. Now I have to wheel both of you?”  
“You’re our chauffeur now.” Chloe teased, which earned her a giggle from Trixie.  
“Hi Lucifer.” Trixie waved to him, and Lucifer waved back.  
“Welcome home, Deckerstar!” Ella greeted with a huge smile and a hug for each of them.  
“Hope you didn’t miss us too much.” Chloe said with a laugh.  
“Course we did! It’s been quite lonely without you two.”  
“I don’t think the Detective is going anywhere soon, isn’t that right?” Lucifer had his hand on Chloe’s shoulder.  
“Lucifer is right.” Chloe said with a wince.  
“Pain drugs running out?” Lucifer crouched next to Chloe who nodded.  
Dan and Maze were standing back a bit, but both came over and said their hellos.  
“Dan, would you mind watching Trix tonight?” Chloe asked him.  
“Course I wouldn’t Chloe. Come on Trix, do you want to get ice cream?”  
Trixie’s eyes lit up as she got down from Chloe’s lap. “Can Maze come too?” She asked, her eyes wide.  
“Only if Maze wants to.” Dan looked up at the demon.  
“Sure, why not.” Maze reaches for Trixie’s hand.  
“Ella can come too!” Trixie grinned and of course Ella was ecstatic.  
“See you guys later,” Chloe called with a wave.  
“Quite the welcome wagon.” Lucifer said with a chuckle. Chloe looked at him from where he was still crouched next to her.  
“To Lux?” She leaned her hand against his cheek.  
“To Lux.”  
-  
There wasn’t anything like waking up in Lucifer’s bed. The sheets felt cool against Chloe’s skin, as she rolled onto her back, slinging her arm across her forehead.  
“Well good morning Detective.” Lucifer’s lips were against her ear as he placed a soft kiss there.  
“Good morning, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled as she turned her head towards his.  
“Mmm, there’s that smile.” He lifted his hand to brush his fingers across her lips, tracing her smile.  
“And it’s all for you.” She kissed his fingertips.  
“Ooh Detective.” Lucifer chuckled as he lowered his hand, replacing it with his lips as they shared a soft, relaxed kiss.  
“And how is that.” Lucifer brushed his fingers over the bandaged covered gunshot wound.  
“It stings, it’s uncomfortable, and I can’t even sleep on my left side.” Chloe admitted with a sigh, laying her head on her arm.  
“Good thing I’m on your right side.” Lucifer said with a wink and Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile.  
Chloe turned to face him, just staring at his face, his eyes, his hair, all of him.  
Lucifer tapped her forehead gently. “Everything okay in there?” Lucifer asked. Chloe nodded, adding “yes, of course it is. I’m just memorizing your face.”  
“It’s not like I’m going anywhere Detective.” Lucifer looked back at her. “You don’t have to memorize this.” His waved his hand in front of his face.  
“As much as I enjoy sleeping with you, we’re going to eventually have to go back to work.” Chloe said, laying on her back throwing the covers over her face.  
“Do we really need to?” Lucifer asked as his arm wrapped around her waist.  
“Yes, we do. I don’t want to stop being a Detective, and I certainly don’t want to find another partner.” She rested her hand against his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb across his scruff.  
He turned his head to kiss her palm, before she pulled her hand away.  
“Lucifer, I’m going to die one day.” Chloe sat up.  
“Oh Detective, why did you have to go and ruin a good moment?” Lucifer said with a groan and sat up as well.  
“Not any day soon, not if I can help it.” He added.  
“If I don’t die now, I’ll get old.” Chloe turned her head to face him.  
“Look at me, I’m centuries old. And no dentures or gray hair.” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
“Well that’s because you’re literally a child of God, Lucifer. You’ll never die.”  
“I have died twice actually. And both times were to protect you.” Lucifer pointed out.  
Chloe rested her head in her hands, rubbing her forehead. “That still doesn’t change the fact that I can die. I think I almost did.”  
She took a breath.  
“I saw my dad. I was surrounded by white- everything was white, I was almost blinded. But then my dad came and told me I had a decision to make. To go with him or to come back.” Chloe looked up at Lucifer who was staring at her so intently she had to swallow.  
“He said that he didn’t know why I loved you. But I couldn’t go with him.” She leaned forward to lay her head against his back as his feet were now on the floor. “I couldn’t let them take me away from you, because I love you and I know you love me too, Lucifer.” Chloe whispered out, staring outside as the sun rose.  
Lucifer stood up and pulled on some dark black pants.  
“That wasn’t your father. It was mine.” Was all he said as he walked out to the couch. Chloe frowned, becoming confused as she stood up, wrapping the sheet around herself.  
Lucifer sat down on the couch and she sat next to him, wincing slightly as she pulled her legs up and rested her head on his chest.  
“My father came to you as yours. It was a test and lucky for me, you passed since dear old Dad let you come back.”  
Chloe blinked as she stared at her hands.  
“I just met your Dad.” Chloe laughed.  
“I couldn’t even introduce you two. So sad.” Lucifer scoffed.  
-  
A few weeks had passed since Chloe and Lucifer returned home from their unfortunate vacation. Chloe was instructed to take these past weeks off on medical leave, to make sure that her wound was fully healed. Which was better that her actual vacation had been.  
Getting to sleep in was one thing, getting to sleep in with Lucifer was something else.  
Of course Chloe spent most night at Lux, but other times he went to her apartment. Chloe wasn’t sure what the plans were for the future, she didn’t know if she was going to move in with Lucifer and how Trixie would feel, or keep her apartment with Maze and Trixie, it was all just too much to think about.  
Chloe’s first case back was a “find the hit and run driver.”  
“This should be easy, right Detective?” Lucifer handed Chloe the picture of the license plate.  
Chloe took the picture from him, and nodded. “Yeah. It should be. But when is anything easy for us?” She winked slightly as she sat the page down.  
“You do have a point there.” Lucifer said with a grin as Chloe stood up, grabbing her jacket and slid it over her black top.  
Lucifer followed Chloe outside, insisting he drive as Chloe made calls to figure out who the car belonged to. Chloe didn’t protest, shutting the door to his car as she pulled out her phone, dialing up some numbers.  
Finally Chloe got a name, Aaron White, and a location where he would be.  
“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go get him.” Lucifer smirked as he pressed down on the gas. Chloe grinned at him, holding his hand as her hair flew around her face in the wind.  
-  
Chloe and Lucifer worked case after case, getting back into the rhythm of getting back into work. It made Chloe feel good, getting back into the sync of things and how they were supposed to be. The only thing different was the kisses, the hand holding, but they kept that down to a minimum when at work. Chloe knew Dan was still hurting and missing Charlotte and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.  
Trixie spent more at Lux, playing board games and dancing with Chloe when Lucifer put music over the speakers. Chloe knew her daughter was growing on Lucifer, and she would often catch them sharing high fives, and would often find Maze jumping in on the fun too.  
“I can’t believe Lucifer would throw a party here every night, and now hosts dance parties for us and Trixie.” Maze said with a laugh as she sipped as some whiskey. Chloe nodded as she watched Lucifer with Trixie, well Trixie was doing a dance she had learned at school and Lucifer was simply telling her how to improve it.  
“Yeah..” Chloe rested her head on her hand, smiling as Lucifer looked up at her and grinned.  
“When we first landed here, my desire was to return home. To Hell.” Maze was say as she swirled her drink around. “I despised it. Humans were awful, i didn’t know my place. Until you came along. And her.” She nodded her head towards Trixie.  
“I’m most likely never going to have a child, but Trixie, she’s certainly special.” Maze said, offering Chloe a tiny smile before making her way across the room to crouch down next to Trixie, asking her a question. Lucifer saw his chance to silently escape, walking to take Maze’s spot and wrap his arms around Chloe’s middle, and Chloe leaned back against his chest. They both let out a small laugh as Trixie began to teach Maze her dances.  
“They seem attached at the hip.” Chloe whispered.  
“They seem close, indeed Detective.” Lucifer said as he leaned his head forward to rest against the top of Chloe’s.  
Chloe looked up at Lucifer. “Do you miss your wild parties and a different sex partner each night?”  
“I’d be lying if I said no, Detective, but you see, I have found something better to spend my time on.” He smirked a devilish smirk and kissed her lips. Chloe blushed as she kissed him back, turning to wrap her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.  
“Get a room!” Trixie yelled, followed by a giggle and high five with Maze. Chloe rolled her eyes. “Maze is starting to rub off on that child.” Lucifer said with a snort.  
“Yeah but she’s probably right..”  
Chloe trailed off, her fingers running along Lucifer’s shirt.  
“Alright!! Who wants to get ice cream! Maze dear, would you kindly take Beatrice out for some delicious ice cream?” Lucifer pulled away from Chloe, handing money over to Maze.  
“What is it with you people and ice cream?” Trixie tilted her head.  
“Are you saying no to ice cream?” Lucifer leaned down to her level.  
“Of course not!” Trixie crosses her arms over her chest.  
“Then let Maze take you to this fine establishment that serves only the best.” Lucifer stood back up.  
“Decker getting it tonight.” Maze said with a wink and Chloe smirked, rolling her eyes.  
“Getting what, Maze?” Trixie asked.  
“Tell ya when you’re older, kid.” Maze took her hand. “Now come on, ice cream awaits.”  
Once the duo was gone, the place was empty except for Lucifer and Chloe. It was quiet, almost too quiet as Lucifer led Chloe to the middle of the room.  
“Would you dance with me, Detective?” Lucifer asked with a sly smile.  
“You don’t even need to ask.” Chloe whispered softly, as he took her hand, his other on her back, her other on his arm.  
They spun around in a small circle, never once looking away from the other. Chloe found herself drowning in his dark eyes that swallowed her up. She barely could focus on the song, whatever it was, or her feet underneath her. Lucifer quite simply took her breath away.  
“Detective, I assume you like it here?” Lucifer asked looking down at her.  
“Of course I do Lucifer.” She smiles up at him, as they continued to spin.  
He cleared his throat, as he moved his hand up her back. Chloe could tell he was thinking about something, she just wasn’t sure what.  
“Would you and the little-“ he stopped before going on, “you and Beatrice,”  
Lucifer cleared his throat again, but before he could continue, Chloe covered her mouth as suddenly the spinning became too much, and she pulled away from him towards the bathroom.  
“Chloe?” Lucifer frowned, and quickly followed her. “I didn’t say something wrong, did I?” He stood in the doorway, before coming over to brush Chloe’s hair out of her face and held it up for her.  
“I don’t know what happened.” Chloe sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before Lucifer passed her a soft, clean towel.  
“No- no it wasn’t anything you said.” She reassured him, not wanting to make a big deal about it.  
“Well what made you suddenly get the urge to rip the insides out of your stomach and throw them up?” Lucifer pondered.  
Chloe shrugged, spitting into the sink one last time. “No idea. Maybe something I ate gave me a stomach attack?”  
“Are you allergic to anything? Foods? Me?” Lucifer said, adding himself at the end to see if she was.  
“Lucifer.” Chloe put her hand on his arm. “I love you, you idiot.” She laughed, “and I would kiss you except my mouth smells like vomit and I don’t exactly have a toothbrush here.”  
Lucifer stood up, bending down under his sink and pulled an unopened toothbrush out.  
Chloe’s eyes widened, but didn’t refuse as she took it and quickly brushed her teeth and mouth to get rid of the odor.  
“Would you move in with me?”  
Lucifer dropped the question and Chloe dropped her toothbrush. Her eyes widened, turning to stare at him. “You want me to move in with you?”  
“I just asked the question, so clearly I do.” Lucifer rubbed the back of his head, and Chloe knew asking this meant a lot to him, she knew he was scared to even admit to loving her and asking her to move in with him was a huge step forward.  
Chloe nodded, and now kissed him with a clean mouth.  
“I will Lucifer.” She whispered.  
“Now, who’s going to be the one to tell Beatrice and Maze?” Lucifer asked with a grin.


	15. This Quite Literally Cannot be Happening

Lucifer placed his hands together and shut his eyes, focusing on the room around himself. Chloe had gone out, but hadn’t told him where to. It was driving him nuts, and since Maze was gone with the child, The Doctor wasn’t answering her phone, and Chloe gone, he was quite alone.  
“What is it, Brother?” Lucifer turned with a sly grin. “Ah Amenadiel! Hello there. Good to see you.” Lucifer unclasped his hands and went over to the bar to pour himself a drink.  
“Why have you called upon me, Brother? I thought you didn’t need me anymore.” Amenadiel followed him.  
“Well you see, I’ve been left all alone in this giant, empty place and needed to talk to someone!” Lucifer exclaimed.  
“And you chose me. How cliché of you, Luci.”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “I asked Chloe to move in with me. And what does she do? Throws up, says yes, and then leaves and doesn’t tell me where she went.” Lucifer sighed out, frustrated.  
“You asked Chloe to move in with you?” Amenadiel looked at Lucifer with an almost shocked expression.  
“Well it was either that or move in with her and Maze. But here there’s so much room!” Lucifer waved his arm around.  
“Why did she throw up? Was she sick?” Amenadiel asked, perplexed.  
“I don’t bloody know. The Detective ran out before I could ask where she was going.”  
“Do you want me to find her-“  
“No no no. I can’t have her losing trust in me. After everything we’ve been through? No no, that simply wouldn’t do.” Lucifer shook his head as he let out a breath.  
“So you’ve called upon me to what... have a chat?” Amenadiel took a seat next to Lucifer.  
“Yes. See, I can be civil, can’t I?” Lucifer said as he finished his drink.  
“You want me to help you understand that Chloe isn’t leaving you?”  
Lucifer put his cup down and stared at Amenadiel. He laughed nervously. “She’s not leaving me-“  
“Of course she’s not Luci. But you can’t do commitment. It scares you. The thought of actually having Chloe live here scares you, because you know she could leave you at any second-“  
“Shut up!” Lucifer shouted, his eyes burning red as he got up close to Amenadiel. “The Detective will never leave me, if Father has his way.”  
“When will you realize that Father only put Chloe in your path. He didn’t decide what you do with her. Or what she does with you. That’s up to you and Chloe. And if you want her to move in with you, then by all means, have her move in with you. But if you’re not ready, I’m sure Chloe would understand.”  
Lucifer ground his teeth together.  
“If that’s all then..” Amenadiel turned around.  
“I guess it is.” Lucifer pinches his nose between his fingers. Silence followed, and Lucifer was alone again.  
-  
“What is it, Chloe?” Linda asks as she rushes into Chloe’s apartment. “You called me with quite a panic. I ran out as fast as I could.”  
Chloe was at the counter, staring down at her cup of water. “Lucifer asked me to move in with him.” She replies to Linda’s question.  
Linda’s eyes opened wide in shock. “He did, did he? I thought you would be happy with that, Chloe.” Linda frowned, walking to Chloe’s side.  
Chloe nodded, biting her lip. “I am, believe me I am Linda.” She swallowed, trying to pull her thoughts together. “Right before he told me, I threw up.”  
Linda tilted her head in confusion. Chloe could tell she was about to ask a question when the door opened and Ella came in, passing Chloe a bag. “I got it, and like I promised, no questions asked.” She held up her hands, pretending to zip her lips closed.  
“I mean it. Neither of you can say a word. Nothing leaves this apartment.” Chloe let out a breath.  
“This quite literally cannot be happening.” Chloe grabbed the bag between her fingers, her other hand running through her hair.  
“Oh.” Chloe could see the realization cross over Linda’s face.  
She pulled Ella over to the couch as Chloe was left alone, staring down at the contents of the bag. There were many items and they stared up at Chloe like daggers pointed at her. She was starting to panic, dropping the bag. “I can’t do this.” She rubbed her arms, backing up.  
“Lucifer’s had sex with hundreds of women! And then he sleeps with me and this is happening?” Chloe shakes her head. “I can’t handle this.”  
Ella jumped up off the couch and went to Chloe’s side. “Hey, Hey. It’s going to be okay.” She rubbed Chloe’s arm. “Everything’s okay.”  
Chloe swallowed and bent down to pick up the bag with shaky fingers. “I have to know. I can’t leave it unknown anymore.” Chloe rubbed her forehead. “If- how can I tell Lucifer?” She looked up. “He’s literally-“ she coughed. Of course Ella didn’t know yet, but Linda did.  
“He’s what, Chloe?” Ella asked.  
“Hey Ella,” Linda walked over. “Could you go stand outside and make sure Maze and Trixie don’t come in?” She asked.  
Ella nodded. “Of course.”  
Linda walked over to Chloe who was still staring down into the bag.  
“Lucifer is the Devil, Linda. He once teased me when we hadn’t had sex, saying we made “Rosemary’s baby.” But I never thought that-“  
“I’m not exactly sure what is happening. Maybe it has to do with how he is vulnerable with you? His immortality is broken and he can die- has died, around you. Maybe this is happening because of that?” Linda looked at Chloe, but Chloe swallowed. “Lucifer could barely ask me to move in with him, how will he react to this?” She waved her hand at the bag.  
“Well there’s only one way to find out.” Linda offered her friend a kind, reassuring smile to which Chloe gave back.  
Chloe took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts and worries and fears. “It could say no. I could’ve eaten something raw. I don’t know.”  
“You’ll never know if you don’t open the bag and take one.” Linda gently pushed the bag towards Chloe.  
“This is impossible.” Chloe shook her head as she held the bag in her hand.  
“Go.” Linda pushed her towards the bathroom.  
Once inside the bathroom, Chloe felt worse. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she sunk to her knees.  
‘Get ahould of yourself Decker.’ Chloe thought to herself. ‘Think positively.’  
Chloe stood up and straightened her back, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled free from her ponytail and fell gently around her face. Her eyes looked red and puffy, probably from the wound up emotions she was feeling. Moving in with Lucifer was one thing. Having said man’s celestial child? And when said man was the actual devil himself? Chloe shook her head, reaching into the bag carefully, as if the tests would leech onto her and pull her inside, trapping her. It made her want to vomit again.  
Chloe grabbed three different tests, making sure that if she were, it would say the words and not some silly lines that were sometimes hard to see (taking them when she found out about Trixie? Actual hell)  
Chloe swallowed, taking a deep breath. ‘You can do this Chloe.’ She thought to herself. ‘Just a few tests, and you’ll know.’  
As she lowered herself down onto the seat, she could hear as Trixie and Maze ran into the house. Damn it Ella, you had one job! Chloe shook her head. That didn’t matter right now.  
Washing her hands, she stared at the flipped over tests, her heart pounding. It felt like centuries had passed.  
What would they say?  
Chloe couldn’t look at them.  
“Linda!” Chloe yelled.  
There were footsteps outside and Chloe opened the door partly. “I need you.” Chloe said more quietly.  
“We having a party in the bathroom?” Maze said as she plopped the rest of her ice cream cone into her mouth.  
“Oh. Oh. That look. I don’t like it.” She waves her finger towards Chloe. “What happened?”  
Chloe could feel her face pale. “I-“  
Maze walked past Linda and Chloe before either woman could stop her.  
“What are-“ Maze asked, staring at the back of the sticks, holding them up.  
Chloe had to grab ahold of Linda’s arm to keep herself upright.  
On the tiny little stick, written clearly for everyone to see, said the words that Chloe was dreading to see.  
‘Pregnant’  
-  
“How is this possible?” Maze asked as she looked at each of the tests. Trixie has been sent out with Ella, Chloe didn’t want her to know quite yet what was going on.  
“I don’t know Maze.” Chloe has her head in her hands.  
“Linda said it might have something to do with his vulnerability around me. Makes him mortal or something.” She ran her fingers through his hair.  
“You have to tell him before someone else does. Who knows what his Father could do.” Maze sat next to Chloe.  
“I don’t want him to pull away from me, Maze.” Chloe admitted. “Last time he did, he disappeared to Vegas for two weeks and came back with a wife-“  
“That was different. He had just learned that everything he thought was real wasn’t.”  
“And how about the fact that he’s going to be a father?” Chloe looked up as Linda cut in. “He won’t want to make the same mistakes his own father made. He’d want to make things right.”  
Chloe let out a groan. Trixie was ten, Chloe was older, she could hardly wait to tell Lucifer but yet, at the same time, there was a faint hint of joy, even though these circumstances she wished she could avoid.  
“He always talks about children and often uses the phrase ‘good birth control’ around them.” Chloe sighed, sitting up.  
“And yet, he enjoy’s Trixie’s company. He doesn’t even have any kids of his own.” Linda sat next to Chloe. “He will stop at nothing to protect you. The lengths he would go to protect his child-“ Linda shook her head. “He’s probably the best person you could’ve slept with to be the father, Chloe. No offense to Dan.”  
Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, okay.” She stood up. “Wish me luck guys.” She looked between Linda and Maze and took a breath. “I can do this.”  
-  
“I can’t do this.” Chloe paced the bottom floor of Lux, walking back and forth as she tried to think of what she could possibly say to Lucifer. She knew she would have to apologize for walking out so fast but once she explained why, she knew he’d have to understand.  
“Lucifer?” Chloe called as the elevator dinged, and she walked into the penthouse.  
“Ah, there you are Detective!” Lucifer jumped up from where he was sat at his piano.  
“I’ve just got out the best whiskey. We have to celebrate our moving in together.” He said with a grin.  
Chloe shook her head. “I can’t, Lucifer.” She tried to smile, biting her lip.  
“Come on Detective! Unless you changed your mind on the matter?” He turned to look at her. Chloe quickly shook her head. “No, no! I want to move in with you Lucifer.” She looked down.  
Lucifer frowned, stepping closer to her. “Then what could be on your mind?” He asked, with a confused look on his face.  
Chloe took a deep breath. “I was with Linda-“  
“She wouldn’t answer my calls. I guess that’s why.” Lucifer took his glass of whiskey and took a sip.  
“She was helping me.” Chloe went on. “You see, I’m-“  
“Helping you? With what? Did you have cold feet about moving in with me?” Lucifer sat his glass down.  
“Nothing like that!” Chloe exclaimed. “Linda was helping me with another matter..” Chloe trailed off.  
“Well, out with it. The suspense is killing me, Detective. And I’ve died twice, this isn’t very pleasing.” Lucifer leaned closer.  
“Well, you know how around me, you’re not immortal anymore?” Chloe asked. Lucifer nodded. “Go on, Detective.”  
“Well..” Chloe trailed off. “You become human. With the ability to-“ Chloe broke off.  
“The ability to what, Chloe?” Lucifer laid his hand on top of hers.  
“Lucifer-“ she swallowed. The words wouldn’t come to her. Instead she took his hand, placing it against her abdomen. His face turned to watch as she guided his hand there, then looked up at as tears filled Chloe’s eyes. “I think I’m pregnant, Lucifer.”  
He stood there, frozen to the spot. His hand never moved from her stomach, his face twisted in a somewhat state of shock. “Well I suppose that wasn’t apart of Father’s plan.” He said at last. “Wasn’t apart of mine either.”  
Chloe swallowed, unable to find the words to say. Instead she moved her hand to his cheek, almost like a second instinct now.  
“When?” He asked.  
“Most likely before our vacation.” Chloe whispered.  
Lucifer simply nodded. “Detective-“  
“I understand this is all happening so quickly-“ Chloe broke through his thoughts.  
“Yes, it certainly is.” Still, Lucifer hadn’t moved his hand. Chloe moved hers to lay over his, and he let out a small chuckle.  
“What do you think of that, huh?” He was staring up at the ceiling. “One of your children. A father. Betcha didn’t imagine that, Dad.” Lucifer smirked and finally pulled his hand away.  
Chloe stared at him, holding her breath. “This child is special.” She whispered out.  
“It’ll have the Devil as a father.” Lucifer ran his hand through his hair.  
“Lucifer..” Chloe leaned towards him. “I’m just as scared as you are.” She admitted.  
“Don’t- don’t say you’re not. Please. We have to both agree that this was totally unplanned and unexpected.”  
“I can feel a ‘but’ coming on.” Lucifer slowly wrapped his arm around her. Chloe nodded. “I don’t want to give this child up.” She said. “Will it be hard? Yes. Do I know what to expect? Hell no. But I’m up for the challenge.” Chloe held onto Lucifer’s hand.  
“And it would appear I am too, Detective.” Lucifer’s hand was splayed across her stomach. “And to think I thought you were worried about moving in.” Lucifer chuckled. Chloe looked up at him. “Why? I agreed to marry Pierce and we weren’t even dating that long.”  
“I wasn’t going to bring that up but since you did then..” Lucifer pulled away from her, and grabbed his glass. “Guess all the alcohol will have to be consumed by me.” He tilted back his head, pouring the rest of the glass’s contents into his mouth.  
Chloe laughed a bit, covering her mouth with her hand and was confused as she was suddenly sent backwards, landing on her butt.  
“Chloe!” Lucifer exclaimed, but there was someone standing in front of him, looking perplexed.  
“Eve?!” Lucifer exclaimed.  
“Hi Luc!” Eve said with a giggle and a bounce in her step.  
Lucifer walked right past Eve and to Chloe. “Detective, are you alright?” His arm slid around her back and helped her sit up as Chloe nodded. “Yes, yes I’m okay.” She whispered.  
“Luc! Hello?” Eve waved her hand in front of his face with a grin.  
“Not now Eve. You just knocked over the Detective.” Lucifer said, Chloe could hear there was a sense of confusion in his voice.  
“Eve?” Chloe asked as her eyebrows raised. “As in, Adam and Eve?”  
“Yeah, Adam’s my husband.” Eve jumped up onto the couch and crossed her legs.  
“And why exactly are you here Eve?” Lucifer helped Chloe stand up.  
“Heaven was boring, Luc.” Eve flicked her hair behind her ears. “Besides, I wanted to check up on you!” Eve grinned as she looked at Chloe. “Keeping busy, I see?”  
Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her arms stand up. “How long do you plan on staying?” Chloe asked.  
“As long as I can!” Eve ran over to the wall, turning on music. “Come on Luc, I know you love your parties!” She laughed, starting to dance around on the spot.  
“Stay.” Lucifer said to Chloe as he approached Eve. “Does my Father know you’re here Eve?” Lucifer had to yell over the loud music, turning it down a hair.  
“Nope. I found my way out of Heaven without his help.” Eve said with a wide smile. “And before you ask, Adam doesn’t know either.”  
Chloe sat down on a stool and rested her head in her hands.  
“Who’s miss downer over there?” Eve asked as she flung her hair over her shoulder.  
“That is the Detective.” Lucifer said quietly.  
“Why is she so boring?”  
Chloe didn’t bother to listen anymore, instead put her head in her hands and take deep breaths.  
“Lucifer,” she finally stood up. “I have to go.”  
“Oh Detective-“ Lucifer walked to her side. “Don’t worry about Eve. She’s just an old friend..”  
“The first human. Well, the second human after Adam. Who you tempted since you’re the devil. Right?” Chloe looked up at him.  
“Yes.. that’s all true.” Lucifer looked back at Chloe. “If she’s going to throw parties and drink all night, I can’t stay here. It isn’t good for the..” she looked down. “You know.”  
“Ooh, I love guessing games.” Eve came up and leaned over Lucifer’s shoulder.  
“Can I play?”  
“No games here Eve.” Chloe put her jacket on.  
“Detective..” Lucifer’s face almost made Chloe want to laugh but she didn’t.  
“I’ll be back, Lucifer.” Chloe promises as she held onto his hands.  
“I know Chloe.” Lucifer said quietly.  
“Aw this is cute. Should I go grab some popcorn or something?” Eve said with a giggle.  
“Yes actually.” Lucifer sat up. Eve grinned widely and ran off to find some.  
“Good plan.” Chloe laughed as she leaned up to press her lips against his, and he leaned down to kiss her back.  
“Do hurry back Detective.” Lucifer said quietly. “Eve can be quite a handful. She is like a child, well was like one. Her and Adam were my Father’s dummy’s, first humans, and all that fun stuff.” Lucifer smirked. “The other angels liked to play tricks on them, to see if they would bend from our Father’s wishes. And I suppose she succumbed to her desires.”  
“You don’t have to say anymore Lucifer.” Chloe held up her hands and shook her head.  
“Detective,” Lucifer leaned close to her. “Please be safe.” He laid his hand against her stomach for a second before he kissed her head.  
“Always am, Lucifer.” Chloe looked up at him with a smirk.  
Crunching was heard behind them and Lucifer groaned. “Eve, give us a moment please!” He turned on his heels.  
“It’s fine Lucifer. Like you said,” Chloe leaned over his shoulder, “she’s like a child.” Chloe kissed his cheek and started to walk out.  
“Is he saying to be safe because of the baby?”  
Chloe’s feet stopped in their tracks. “How did you-“  
“Duh. I from Heaven. I know who you are, Chloe Decker. Your dad says hi by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’ve had this chapter written for about a week, right? I’ve made up my own storylines for how I thought that *that* could happen.  
> So with the new season being released (which I have been up since 3 am watching and are currently on episode four) *someone* is, spoiler, Pregnant with *someone celestial*’s child and *someone* said basically the same thing I said??? Like how in my story Lucifer became mortal, someone else became mortal and knocked someone up.  
> I wish I could say who it was but alas that’s spoilers and I don’t want to spoil it for anyone who hasn’t watched season four yet.  
> Also, hi Eve!!


	16. Three’s a Crowd

Trixie has taken the news with excitement, which was better than Chloe would’ve guessed. Chloe had told her over cups of hot chocolate and chocolate cake for Trixie, just in case she took the news bad. But Chloe was surprised at how grown up her daughter was.  
“Do you know what the baby is?” Trixie asked as she lounged in Chloe’s arms, and Chloe sighed, she will enjoy these moments forever, being only trixie’s mother for ten years.  
“No, we don’t know quite yet monkey. It’s still early.”  
Trixie had continued asking questions, when was the baby due? Would she have to share a room? Would the baby look like her?  
Chloe couldn’t answer any of these questions, so instead she moved to another subject: Eve.  
“Trixie,” Chloe sat her daughter on her lap. “Lucifer has a friend staying with him for a couple of days, maybe weeks.” Chloe explained.  
“Can I meet her?” Trixie asked.  
“That’s probably not a good idea. Trix.” Chloe sighed and rested her head against Trixie’s.  
“Maybe she’s like Charlotte?” Trixie looked up at Chloe.  
Chloe smiled a bit but shook her head. “No, I don’t think so baby.”  
“But she’s Lucifer’s friend.” Trixie let out a dramatic sigh. Okay, not so grown up as Chloe thought.  
“I have to see if she’s trustworthy monkey.” Chloe kissed Trixie’s head.  
“Lucifer and I aren’t sure why she is here. Let us figure that out before you meet her, okay? Deal?”  
Trixie nodded. “Deal.”  
Chloe smiled and hugged Trixie tightly. “I love you Trixie.” She whispered. “You’ll always be my first baby, you know that right?”  
Trixie smiled widely and nodded. “I don’t mind sharing you.” She said with a giggle.  
“Oh yeah? You don’t mind huh?” Chloe started to tickle Trixie who started to laugh.  
“Okay this is too cute for me.” Maze stood up and walked over towards them. “Trixie, why don’t you go get ready for bed.” Chloe said quietly.  
“Okay mommy.” Trixie climbed off of Chloe’s lap and went towards her room, sliding her door closed.  
“Is it true?” Maze asked as she sat crossed legged across from Chloe. “Eve’s really here?”  
Chloe nodded. “Lucifer and I were having a moment and she just, landed in front of us. The whole thing just seems a bit off to me.” Chloe pulled a piece of hair out of her eyes.  
“I wonder what Lucifer’s dad is up to.” Maze shakes her head.  
“Eve said he doesn’t know she left.” Chloe explained. “I don’t know why she’s here.” Chloe rests her head on her arm.  
“She’s Cain’s mother.” Maze leaned back in the chair.  
“Pierce?” Chloe asked. “It all makes sense..”  
“She’s probably pissed off. Her sons in hell, and when the only has the chance to go to Heaven..”  
“He kills Charlotte and gets sent to hell.” Chloe lets out a sigh and runs her fingers through her hair.  
“Why wait so long to come to earth then?” Chloe asked as she stood up.  
“You.” Maze looked up from the couch. “The tiny human devil hybrid.” She pointed at Chloe’s stomach.  
“You think-“ Chloe eyes widened. “She wouldn’t.”  
“Think about it. The first human that was tempted by the Devil. Think she’s a bit jealous of you? Someone who God quite literally made for Lucifer?” Maze stood up. “Well, you don’t have to worry.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “I won’t let Eve get to you, the child, or Trixie.”  
Chloe smiled a bit, seeing Maze become more and more human, as much as Maze hated to admit it.  
“Thank you, Maze.” Chloe pulled back her hair. “Guess I’m gonna need all the help I can get.”  
-  
The full moon shone bright in the sky as Chloe drove towards Lux. She dreaded going, but she had promised Lucifer that she would return, and Chloe wasn’t going to start breaking promises.  
Of course there was security out. And of course there was a line, but Chloe knew Lucifer (more than these other people who just wanted to get in to be with someone well, as famous as Lucifer was) so Chloe walked right past the line, heading for the doors.  
Chloe felt someone grab her arm, basically ripping her backwards so fast she could see stars.  
“Who the hell do ya think you are?” A drunk teenager sneered. “Get in line like the rest of us.”  
“I don’t have to.” Chloe pulled her arm free from the man’s grasp.  
“Hi Chloe!” Eve appeared basically out of nowhere, which absolutely didn’t shock Chloe. “Is this man trying to hurt you?” She hooked her arm through the Detective’s.  
“N-not at all miss.” The man backed up.  
Eve smiled, and it wasn’t a sweet one. There was something underneath the layers of her dark hair, her dark eyes. Chloe could see the faint hint of her eyes narrowing as she pulled Chloe inside of Lux.  
“Thanks?” Chloe said quietly. Suddenly, it was if someone had flipped a switch and the wide bubbly smile reappeared on Eve’s face. “You’re welcome! Lucifer was just asking for you.”  
“He was?”  
“Mhm! His penthouse. Come on!” She grabbed Chloe’s hand and led her towards the elevator.  
The ride up to the penthouse seemed to go on forever, and there was no awkward music to break the silence.  
“Listen, Eve, about Marcus-“ Chloe finally couldn’t take the silence any longer.  
“Marcus? You mean my son Cain?” Eve stared at Chloe. “The man who loved you, but you turned down?”  
Chloe shakes her head. “It wasn’t like that. He killed my friend. He lied to me.”  
“And Lucifer hasn’t?”  
“Lucifer has always told me the truth. I just didn’t realize it.”  
“And that’s supposed to make it okay?”  
“Detective!”  
Chloe looked out as the elevator door opened and Lucifer was seated at his piano. Eve instantly went back to her sweet, innocent vibe and danced her way out of the elevator. Chloe wasn’t exactly sure what was going on as she walked over towards Lucifer. “I thought you’d be downstairs at the party.” Chloe said with a laugh. “And miss a night with you, Detective?” He placed his hand over his chest and faked being hurt.  
“Well I appreciate it.” Chloe pulled her hair free from her ponytail, letting it fall around her shoulders.  
“Well we can party up here!” Eve exclaimed. “Three’s a crowd.” Lucifer stopped playing and looked down at Chloe. “Eve, why don’t you go downstairs and take my place at the party?” Lucifer fixed his suit and smiled at Eve.  
“You could join me.” She walked up to him and put her hands against his chest. Chloe felt anger boil in her blood and she gripped her jeans tightly.  
“Ah, for once I think I’m actually going to have to decline.” Lucifer backed up from Eve. Chloe felt a smile creep up on her lips and she tried to hide it.  
“Very well. Hope the party doesn’t keep you guys up.” Eve skipped over towards the elevator, waving as the doors closed.  
“I don’t trust her, Lucifer.” Chloe said once she was sure Eve was gone. “She’s pissed that we killed her son.”  
“Detective I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.” Lucifer turned back to Chloe. “Whiskey?”  
“Pregnant, remember?” Chloe rolled her eyes.  
“Ah yes. Sorry, I forgot.” Lucifer downed his glass and went out to the balcony.  
“Lucifer I can’t shake this feeling.” Chloe followed him.  
“Chloe,” Lucifer looked down at her and laid his hand against her arm. “No harm will come to you, or our child.” He leaned forward to rest his chin against her head. “You trust me, right?”  
“Of course I do Lucifer.” Chloe pushed back to look into his eyes. “With my life.”  
Lucifer smirked a bit and smiled, as if he couldn’t believe this was real.  
“Well then trust me when I say Eve will be gone in no time, Detective.” He took her hand and led her back inside.  
“You want to go down there, don’t you?” Chloe asked.  
“Maybe a teensy tiny bit.” Lucifer admitted.  
“Fine by all means, go.” Chloe waved her hand. “I’m just going to sleep anyway. Don’t want to cramp your style.” She half smiled.  
He let go of her hand to instead wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. “Detective..” Chloe had closed her eyes as she laid her head against Lucifer’s chest.  
“What is it, Lucifer?” She asked.  
“I-“  
“Hey, I thought I could come keep Chloe company-“  
Chloe looked up as Ella walked out of the elevator.  
“Miss. Lopez!” Lucifer said as he withdrew from Chloe, walking over to the woman who had just entered the room. “That sounds delightful, doesn’t it Detective?”  
Chloe smiled at her friend and nodded. “Now go, before Eve decides to sign the rights of Lux over to herself.” Chloe laughed a bit, going to sit on the couch. “Anything good on Netflix, Ella?”  
-  
Chloe didn’t remember falling asleep. Or ever moving from the couch to the bed or taking off her clothes to put on one of Lucifer’s shirts.  
She groaned a bit, waking up and yawned, rubbing her forehead as she rolled over.  
“Damn it-“ Lucifer groaned as her arm slapped him across the face.  
“Lucifer!” Chloe jumped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here with me..”  
“Detective, if you wanted to wake me you could’ve done it in any more pleasurable way-“ Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger tips. “You may be small, but damn Detective, you almost broke my nose.”  
Chloe rolled onto her side and stared at him. “I said I was sorry, Lucifer. I really don’t remember falling asleep last night.”  
“Ella said you passed out fairly quickly.” Lucifer laid on his back and turned his head to glance down at Chloe. “Came back up a few hours later. You looked like you were sweating so I took the liberty to undress you and put you in a more comfortable sleep arrangement.”  
Chloe blushes a bit at that.  
“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked, Detective.” Lucifer scoffed.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and sat up, the black sheet falling to her waist.  
“Mmm, look at you.” Lucifer said with a smirk.  
“What happened to Eve?” She asked, trying to get the attention off of her bare skin.  
“She’s probably still downstairs partying, if I know Eve.” Lucifer sat up as well.  
Chloe let out a quiet sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
“Hello... what’s this?” Lucifer reaches his hand around her stomach. She jumped a bit at the sudden contact.  
“Hm?” Chloe asked leaning back against the bed.  
“Your stomach seems to be protruding a bit.” Lucifer said quietly. Chloe arches her eyebrow. “Yeah, because I’m pregnant?” She stated, confused at his statement.  
“How far along are you?” Lucifer asked as he pulled himself closer, letting his nose press into the skin on her neck.  
“Well we’ve been home for what.. two weeks?” She asked. “Roughly, you are correct Detective.” Lucifer let his fingers dance across the sensitive skin of her stomach.  
“So then we must’ve been at the hospital for four days? So overall it’s been three weeks, if we count before the hospital..” Chloe shivered as Lucifer was making it extremely difficult to think back.  
“And...” she swallowed.  
“This child must’ve been conceived during our first sexual relations.” Lucifer said quietly. “So that would make you, logically, around six to seven weeks.” Lucifer pulled away from Chloe, who let out a sound of disapproval as his hand was pulled away. She laid back down and stared up at him. “Maybe I’m just showing early?” Chloe asked.  
“Mhm.” Lucifer trailed off, and Chloe wasn’t sure she had convinced him.  
“Lucifer, do you think-“  
“Morning!” Eve chirped as she ran up the few stairs into Lucifer’s room. Chloe reached to pull up the sheets over her chest.  
“Hello Eve.” Lucifer had his arms behind his head now.  
“Just sent home the last of the parties stragglers.” Eve jumped up on the edge of the bed.  
Chloe flinched as she did, her hand coming up to her stomach instinctively.  
“Eve, is there a reason you’ve come in my room after I asked for privacy with the Detective?” Lucifer questioned.  
“Oh. You were serious?” Eve asked.  
“I always am, Eve.”  
Eve got up off the bed.  
“No, I should get up and get ready for work..” Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, holding her head in her hands.  
“The job where you have almost died, Detective? No.” Lucifer sat up. “Especially not with you, as you are.”  
“You can say the word, Lucifer. It’s not going to change anything.” Eve cut in.  
“Eve!” Lucifer snapped. Eve held up her hands and scoffed. “Fine. Privacy. I’ll go make drinks!” She exclaimed and ran down the two steps that exited his room.  
Chloe felt a rush of nausea course through her and she groaned. “If you can get a bucket for next to the bed, I’d be eternally grateful.” Chloe got up and wrapped the black sheet around her waist, as she made her way towards the bathroom.  
-  
Chloe crawled back into his bed and held up her hand. “I think I’m going to spend the day I bed.” She declared, falling onto her back with a groan.  
“Sounds like a wonderful idea to me, Detective.” Lucifer said with a sly smirk.  
“No- you have to work-“ Chloe had her arm flung over her face. Lucifer could tell this pregnancy was hitting her hard, after all, it was the Devil’s child she was carrying. And the fact that she most certainly should not be showing this early made him uneasy.  
“Mommy!”  
Lucifer looked up as Maze walked through the open elevator door with Trixie next to her.  
“She would not stop until she saw you.” Maze said as she rolled her eyes, but Lucifer caught the hint of a smile on her face.  
“Careful, child.” Lucifer said under his breath as Trixie climbed into the bed next to Chloe. “Your mother is feeling quite sickly in her current state.”  
“She’s okay.” Chloe made sure the sheet covered her skin as she gently brushed some hair out of Trixie’s face.  
“Maze, could you keep Eve company?” Lucifer asked as he sat up on the bed.  
“Is that your friend who’s staying for a few weeks?” Trixie looked up at Lucifer. “You would be correct. I see your mother has filled you in on everything.” Lucifer sat up, and quickly pulled on his boxers and pants before the child could be scarred.  
“I did. I just couldn’t leave her out on this information, if we are moving in.” Chloe looked up at Lucifer.  
“Feel free to stay in bed, Detective. I will go fetch the bucket you required.”  
Lucifer left the Detective with her offspring and his own cooking inside the Detective. To Lucifer, this couldn’t be real. It had to be some sort of trick. He wondered what his Father really had in plan for him.  
“Maze, order me a bucket.” Lucifer walked past Maze, and Eve, who were both talking while they shared a drink.  
“Can’t you do it yourself?” Maze questioned. “I’m in the middle of something, Maze.” Lucifer pressed the button to call the elevator, entering it as soon as it arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this differently from the show since season four just came out. Most of the following chapters were written prior to the release, and I’m going my own way because it’s ful to explore other possibilites. Will Eve be good or bad? Guess you’ll just have to keep reading!


	17. Don’t Get Your Hopes Up

Lucifer wasn’t quite sure if Amenadiel could help this predicament he was in. With their mother gone, off creating a new universe, Amenadiel was likely the only option Lucifer had. It wasn’t like he could go to Heaven anyway, since he was banished.  
Lucifer drew his hands together, his eyes closed, calling for his brother.  
“What is it now, Luci?” Amenadiel asked as he appeared behind Lucifer.  
“You’ve decided to stay on earth, it appears.” Lucifer said as he slowly turned around to face his brother.  
“Yeah, I have.” Amenadiel leaned against the wall of the outside of Lux.  
“Eve being here is not a good thing, Luci.”  
“Funny, the Detective said around the same thing.” Lucifer looked up at Lux.  
“She’s-“ Lucifer drug his hand down his face, “pregnant.”  
“Is it-“  
“No it’s not Cain’s, thank Dad.” Lucifer shook his head. “It’s mine.” He looked up at Amenadiel. “And I don’t know what to do.”  
“What does Chloe want?” Amenadiel asked.  
“She wants to keep it, of course.” Lucifer said with a chuckle.  
“Well then I suppose congratulations are in order, brother.” Amenadiel clapped his hand over Lucifer’s shoulder.  
“There’s just one thing that alarms me, brother.” Lucifer looked his hands. “It appears the celestial side is taking over.” Lucifer couldn’t look at Amenadiel. “Some celestial force is causing the child to, I don’t know, speed in its growth? Chloe is no more than seven weeks along and is already showing,” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a breath, “and I’ll be damned before I let anything- even our own offspring, from hurting her in anyway.”  
Amenadiel looked at Lucifer. “This has never happened before, Luci. I’m just as clueless as you are, and I’m sorry. But if anyone should be alarming you, it’s Eve. She’s not here for a good reason, I just have a feeling.”  
“Think she’s pissed that her dear son didn’t join her in Heaven?” Lucifer shook his head. “You don’t think I’ve already thought of these things, Amenadiel? Eve being here could actually ruin things between the Detective and I, and that is something that I don’t want. Especially now when there’s so much more at risk!” Lucifer exclaims.  
“Acting rash won’t save Chloe or your child, Luci.” Amenadiel walked over to Lucifer.  
“Oh it won’t, hmm?” Lucifer felt like punching the wall. But he didn’t want to damage his own building. Lucifer wanted to rush up there, corner Eve, and demand she tell him the truth of why she was there. But he couldn’t- he didn’t want to endanger Chloe’s life, or their child’s, or her own offspring.  
“Talking to Eve won’t help. She won’t tell us anything.” Lucifer rubbed his chin.  
“Maybe she won’t, but maybe she’ll talk to someone else.” Amenadiel crosses his arms over his chest.  
“Who do you suggest? Maze?” Lucifer glances upwards. “It might just be crazy enough to work.” Lucifer shook his head. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must return to the Detective. I fear I left her alone too long.” Lucifer pushed off the wall.  
“I’ll see what I can find out about your child, Luci. But don’t get your hopes up.” Amenadiel looked at his brother with sympathy.  
“I never do, brother.” Lucifer turned his back to Amenadiel, and he heard a faint whoosh of wind, and Lucifer knew he was gone.  
-  
Chloe watched Lucifer go, and frowned. She hated that she couldn’t tell what was going on inside of his head.  
“Maze, order me a bucket.” She heard him say to maze who was at the bar with Eve.  
Chloe chose not to listen anymore, and instead pay attention to her first born who was laying in her arms.  
“Would you like living here, monkey?” Chloe asked as she ran her fingers through Trixie’s hair.  
“I think so.” Trixie smiled up at Chloe. “Would Maze move with us?”  
“I don’t think Lucifer and I could live under the same roof.” Maze walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Oh isn’t she cute!” Eve came up behind maze and suddenly the bed became over crowded and Chloe was still naked under the sheet. She felt over exposed and she kept constantly making sure the sheet was covering her chest at all times.  
“Eve, this is my daughter Trixie.” Chloe cleared her throat. So much for keeping Trixie away from her.  
“Trixie, this is Eve.”  
“As in Adam and Eve?” Trixie sat up and stared at Eve.  
“Yes, that’s me. Though I don’t want to be defined by Adam. I’m my own person!” Eve exclaimed. For once, Chloe admired that about Eve. Didn’t need a man to be defined by.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Trixie smiled kindly at Eve.  
“Likewise.” Eve smiled at Trixie, and for a split second, Chloe saw something shift in Eve’s smile. It made Chloe’s grip around Trixie become just a bit more tight and protective.  
“What are you doing here?” Trixie asked.  
“Partying, drinking, you know the fun stuff.” Eve said as she laid back on the bed. It was a big enough bed, but again Chloe felt like it was suddenly the size of a twin mattress and everyone was on top of her and she needed a breath-  
“Okay, party is over.” Chloe looked up as Lucifer was beside the bed. She hasn’t even heard him or seen him approach.  
“Maze, would you take Trixie to Dan’s?” Chloe asked quietly.  
“But mommy, I want to stay with you.” Trixie frowned looking up at Chloe. Chloe felt her heart break, Trixie had one hell of Bambi eyes.  
“Trix, monkey, it’s your dad’s weekend. You don’t want to miss spending time with him, yeah?” Chloe gently pulled some hair out of Trixie’s face. Trixie shook her head in answer to Chloe’s question.  
“Alright it’s settled then.” Lucifer clapped his hands together.  
Trixie hugged Chloe goodbye, and she got off the bed and took ahold of Maze’s hand.  
‘Thank you,’ she mouthed to Maze who simply nodded, taking Trixie over to the elevator.  
Once they were gone, all that was left to was to find a way to get Eve out of the penthouse.  
“Eve,” Lucifer cleared his throat.  
“Yeah Luc?” Eve asked as she was still sitting on the bed.  
“Why don’t you go-“  
“Get a drink for us?” Eve jumped up. “What do you want, Chloe?”  
Chloe rolls her eyes. “Pregnant?”  
“Oh.” Eve shook her head. “Shame.”  
“No, Eve, I don’t require a drink.” Lucifer sat next to Chloe on the bed. “I request that you go downstairs and see what mayhem you can get yourself into. Throw a party during the day, by all means.” He waved his hand around before letting it come to rest around Chloe’s shoulders.  
“Oh a party! That sounds lovely!” Eve ran over to the elevator.  
“Bye!” She waved, before stepping inside and the door closed.  
Lucifer stood, and walked over to the elevator.  
“What are you doing?” Chloe sat up, and didn’t bother bringing up the sheet to cover her chest. Instead she let it fall as she leaned back against Lucifer’s padded headboard.  
“Making it so that no one can come up to the penthouse, darling.” Lucifer said as he pressed some buttons. “Delightful feature I had added. Really came in handy on a few occasions.” He said with a smirk as he returned to Chloe’s side.  
“I feel like those three drained me.” She said with a laugh. “Was slowly going insane before you showed up.”  
“Insane isn’t a good look on you, Detective.” Lucifer said as he slid into the bed next to Chloe. She helped him take off his shirt and she laid her head down onto his chest with a sigh.  
“Do you think I’ve gone insane, Lucifer?” Chloe said with a soft yawn.  
“Course I don’t, Chloe. You’re still the good Detective, don’t ever worry about that.” Lucifer said as he laid his hand over her back, letting his fingers run along her skin in a soft, relaxing pattern.  
“Mm, well I’m glad you think so.” Chloe yawned again and closed her eyes.  
“I think you should get some sleep, Detective.” Lucifer said as he laid down, Chloe adjusting herself slightly.  
“Yeah.. you’re probably right.” Chloe felt herself drifting off, but groaned as she sat up.  
“Right after I go throw up.”


	18. You Made The Nurse Pass Out

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Chloe asked as Lucifer drove them to the hospital. “Of course it is, Detective!” Lucifer said as his fingers tapped the steering wheel along with the song that was being played on the radio. “Don’t you humans go to hospitals to check on your unborn urchins all the time?” Lucifer turned his head to grin at Chloe before focusing on the road.   
“Yeah, we do, and usually the unborn children and full blown humans, and not half Celestial Devil.” Chloe said as she leaned her head back against the head rest. “And could you drive more steadily? I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Chloe closed her eyes.   
“Remind me to never get you pregnant again, Detective.” Lucifer shook his head. “Were you always this sassy and bossy before?”  
Chloe rolled her eyes. “Only every day of my life, Lucifer.”  
“Oh yes, that’s correct.” He said with a smirk as he reached over and pressed his hand against her abdomen.   
She rested her hand over his and sighed. Oh how she wished this was a normal pregnancy. But for some reason, Chloe didn’t want any one else’s child. She loved Lucifer, and that wasn’t going to change.   
“Will our child have wings?” Chloe blurted out. Lucifer laughed as he put his hand back onto the steering wheel. “Won’t that be fun to push outta your lady parts, Detective.” He shook his head.   
“I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Unless wings show up in the ultrasound.” She shook her head and held her head in her hands.   
“And what is they do?” Lucifer turned to look at her before returning his focus on the road. “Would you be okay with that?”  
“It’s been hard coming to grips with everything that’s happened since seeing your face, Lucifer.” Chloe said quietly as she stared out at the cars as they passed. “But I guess I knew what I signed up for when we first met. And you said you were the devil. I guess I already knew what I was getting into. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world, Lucifer.” Chloe leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh.   
“Well I’m certainly glad to hear you say that, Detective.” Lucifer said lowly and with emotion.   
“Are you sure Eve isn’t destroying the place?” Chloe asked to change the subject.   
“There’s a lot of things Eve would do, but I’m certain she wouldn’t destroy Lux. She’d know I’d find out if there’s a single hair out of place.” Lucifer leaned back in his seat as he turned left into the hospital entrance.   
“Mhm.” Chloe responded as Lucifer parked the car, and she climbed out.   
Chloe was wearing a simple outfit- a soft gray shirt and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. Jeans were not in her pregnancy vocabulary.   
Lucifer held his hand out and she took it. He must’ve been able to see how nervous she was, the way she bit her lip, the way her fingers dug into his skin as the walked through the front doors.   
“Oh don’t you look sexy!” Lucifer whistled as Chloe walked out wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Chloe hit his arm gently and rolled her eyes. “I don’t feel sexy.”  
“Detective, you are the most beautiful woman on this whole damn planet.” Lucifer rested his hands against her waist and pulled her close.   
Chloe felt a blush creep upon her cheeks as he kissed her, her fingertips gently laying across his cheeks.   
“Lucifer..” she whispered, pulling away just enough so that her forehead was against his. She stood between his legs, his hands against the small of her back.   
Chloe turned as she heard a nurse approaching and she grabbed ahold of Lucifer’s hand. To say she was scared was the understatement of the century. Chloe didn’t know what to expect, or what she would see on the ultrasound. It would make this real, seeing their child on the screen.   
If anything Lucifer was supportive, and didn’t let Chloe’s hand drop as he helped her onto the bed.   
“The gel will be a bit cold,” the nurse warned.   
Chloe sucked in a breath as the gel was placed on her stomach.   
“Detective?” Lucifer questioned. “I’m okay-“ Chloe let out a breath.   
“Alright, let’s see this baby. You said you were seven weeks, correct?” The nurse looked at Chloe.   
“Seven and a half, I think. We tried to do the counting right, but you know, math.” Chloe made a face.   
“Well don’t expect to see much today.” The nurse gently rolled the wand around on Chloe’s abdomen.   
“This doesn’t seem right..” the nurse said quietly as an image appeared on the screen. “You look more like 18 weeks and not 7...”  
Chloe felt Lucifer’s grip on her hand tighten. So he was right. The baby was growing quicker than a normal pregnancy would.   
But that didn’t matter to Chloe, because when she looked at the screen all she could see was the beautiful life Lucifer and herself had created, moving around it’s tiny arms and legs. She let out a quiet sound and Lucifer’s head whipped to hers. “I’m okay,” she whispered. There was nothing like this feeling. Chloe remembered seeing Trixie for the first time, and this was no different. Their child was perfect, and Chloe smiled as the nurse started the printing process.   
“Hold on, there appears to be something else..” the nurse tried to get the baby to turn. “Hold on-“   
Chloe frowned as Lucifer chuckled. Two little protrusions were seen coming out from the baby’s back.   
“Are those-“  
“The beginning signs of wings? You would be correct Detective.” Lucifer whispered into Chloe’s ear.   
The nurse dropped to the ground and Lucifer sighed.   
“Good job Detective, you made the nurse pass out.” Lucifer said with a smirk.   
Chloe shakes her head and laughs a bit, covering her mouth. “Well this is not what I expected.” Lucifer helped her sit up and handed her clothes over.   
“Can you grab the pictures?” Chloe asked as she changed back into her clothes.   
Lucifer did, passing them to Chloe. Chloe stared down at the pictures, running her fingers over the image of her child. “Wings.” She shook her head.   
“What? You like mine, don’t you?” Lucifer said with a smirk. Chloe snorted and covered her mouth. “Of course I like yours Lucifer.”  
“Well,” he pulled her close to him. “Raising a child with with wings won’t be the end of the world, right Detective?” Lucifer presses his lips against Chloe’s.   
Chloe snickered and kisses him back.   
“I just want to know why this child is growing so fast.” Lucifer presses his hand against Chloe’s stomach and Chloe let out a small sound as she felt the tiny movement.   
“What on bloody earth-“  
“The baby kicked.” She laughed. Lucifer tilted his head and stared down at Chloe as both of his hands went up to her belly.   
“Do it again.” Lucifer said as he stared into Chloe’s eyes.   
“I can’t control them, Lucifer.” She laughed again, reaching up to wipe her eyes.   
“Oh I’m sure you-“ Lucifer cut off as there was another kick. He shook his head. “Well, that’s just simply one of the most weirdest things I’ve ever experienced.” Lucifer’s voice was low as he bent his head down to kiss Chloe’s temple.   
“I’ve had the strangest dream..” the nurse that had passed out sat up, holding her head.   
“Oh, I bet you did.” Lucifer smirked and hooked his arm through Chloe’s. “Detective, we should get going.” He said and Chloe nodded. “Yeah, we should. Thanks for the pictures!” She said as they hurried out.   
-  
“How do we show everyone the pictures without showing them the wings?” Chloe asked as Lucifer pulled up outside of Lux.   
“We’ll show them the ones without the wings, obviously.” Lucifer snickered quietly as Lucifer’s hand was in her own.   
“Oh.” Chloe blinked and shook her head.   
“I’ll let this one slide, Detective.” Lucifer smirked and squeezed her hand.   
Chloe leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a quiet sigh.   
“What is it, Detective?” Lucifer asked turning his head to look down at her for a second.   
Chloe shakes her head. “I don’t know.” She said quietly. “Everything is happening so fast. You’re telling me that I could have this child when? A few weeks? A couple of months?” Chloe looked up at Lucifer. “There’s just so much I don’t understand..”  
“Well we’ll have to see what happens once the child is born. You see angels we never were, well, newborns or children, we were born like this.” Lucifer ran his hand down his body. “All of us.”  
“All of us?”  
“The other- angels.” Lucifer said in a quiet sigh.   
“Ah yes, the other angels..” Chloe sat up and laid her hand down on her stomach.   
“Amenadiel has said there has never been a child both angel and human.” Lucifer got out of the car, going around Chloe’s side and opening her door.   
“And this is supposed to, what, reassure me?” Chloe felt tired, and didn’t protest as Lucifer helped her out of the car.   
“Well I’m not exactly sure what is going on either, Chloe. This is something entirely new.” Lucifer wrapped his arm around Chloe’s waist.   
Chloe nodded as her eyes closed and she leaned into Lucifer.   
“Detective, are you alright?” Lucifer asked.   
“Yeah.” Chloe smiled up at him. “Never been better.”  
Lucifer smiles a bit back down at her.   
“Well well.”  
Chloe saw Lucifer’s head snap up.   
“Remiel?” Lucifer stared at the woman who was standing outside of Lux.   
“Lucifer,” Chloe whispered.   
“I’m here to take the child to the silver city, where it belongs.” Remiel had her arms crossed over her chest. “Amenadiel was no help, so I decided to just come to the father himself.”  
Lucifer pushes Chloe behind him as his eyes narrowed. “You’re not going to take this child, do you understand?”   
Chloe tightened her grip on Lucifer’s arm.   
“It doesn’t belong here, Lucifer.” Remiel stepped closer.   
“That’s not your decision to make, Remiel.” Lucifer stepped backwards and kept Chloe behind him.   
“Remiel, these humans aren’t what you believe them to be. Amenadiel was wrong. Yes, our big brother at a time despised the humans! But now this is his home, the same way it is mine.” Lucifer had his hand against Chloe’s stomach as she stood behind him. “Earth is my home. Chloe and our child is my home!”  
Remiel stared at them each. She seemed to be considering her options. Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat as the angel looked up to meet Chloe’s gaze.   
“Let’s fight.” The words broke through the silence. “I win, I take the child. You win, it stays.”  
Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s arm. “Lucifer..”  
Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “It’s deal Remiel.” He turned to Chloe. “Why don’t you go inside, Detective?” He smirked looking down at her and squeezed her hand. Chloe swallowed a bit but nodded. “Okay.” She whispered.  
Chloe looked once more at Remiel before hurrying inside.   
-  
“Remiel is here?” Maze asked as she passed Chloe a glass of water which Chloe gladly accepted. “Yeah. She wants our child... she wants to take him or her to Heaven.” Chloe swallowed.   
“Well obviously she can’t do that.” Maze crosses her arms over her chest.   
“I agree with Maze.” Eve was sitting on her couch and listening in. “No child should be ripped from it’s mother.”  
Chloe smiled a bit as the women in her life would help protect her child.   
“I don’t even know what I’m going to have yet, and yet there’s so much danger surround this child.” Chloe leaned her head back on the leather couch and closed her eyes.   
“Well that’s taken care of.” Lucifer walked through the elevator door as it opened, dusting his hands off on his pants.   
Chloe jumped up and stared at him. “Are-“  
“Yes I won. Didn’t kill her though. Couldn’t very well kill my sister.” Lucifer took a sip of whiskey after he poured himself a glass. “Though I did kill my brother-“ he finished his glass and sat it down.   
“So that means.. the baby is safe?” Chloe asked.   
“Yup. Safe and sound, Detective.” Lucifer said with a smirk as he walked over to Chloe’s side.   
“What’s this?” She asked, seeing a red looking mark on his arm that she gently traced with her fingers.   
“Ah, That dear sister of mine did manage to get a few stabs at me. But I still ended up winning.” Lucifer let his arms drop to Chloe’s waist, his hands against her stomach.


	19. One Hell of a Baby Shower

As much as Lucifer would protest about disking children, it was as if a switch was flipped when Chloe became pregnant. He would often spend time with Linda, where Chloe only assumed Linda was telling him good advice that he would totally get confused with and then come to his own conclusions. Chloe spent her time reading books that Amenadiel had brought over for his soon to be here niece.   
When Chloe and Lucifer found out that it was a girl, it was one of the good days in the pregnancy.  
There were more bad days then good ones.   
There wasn’t anything anybody could do to stop the quick progression of their daughter. Which put more strain on Chloe, keeping her bed ridden for days.   
She knew Lucifer was going insane, seeing Chloe constantly sick and in bed and not like her old self. It took everything in Chloe to get up in the mornings.   
Chloe couldn’t quite understand why this was happening or why her pregnancy was being sped up. Was it God’s doing? Was he speeding it up so the pregnancy wouldn’t kill her? Or was he the one punishing her? Lucifer had told her that He had put her in Lucifer’s path, but she still wasn’t quite sure what he meant with it. What did he have planned?   
“Chloe?” Lucifer was staring at her from across the table. She was lounging on the Italian leather sofa with a cup of iced tea in her hand.   
“Did I zone out again?” Chloe asked as she looked over at him and he simply nodded.   
“Oops.” She smiles a bit and tried to laugh it off. Lucifer got up and walked around the table to sit next to Chloe. He rested his hand against her forehead and his cool skin felt nice against her own.   
“You’re burning up, Detective. And normally that would be because of me, but it appears you have a fever.” Lucifer wrapped his arm around her and helped her up.   
“No? What? Psh- I’m fine.” Chloe mumbled out. “Perfectly fine, that’s me.”  
“Oh and now you’re becoming delusional.” Lucifer shook his head, leading her into the bedroom.   
“Really, I’m okay.” Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, before falling forward. Lucifer caught her and stabilized her. “Chloe you’re not okay.” He laid her down before letting out a sigh. “It’s all my fault this is happening. I’m sorry Detective.” He turned away from her.   
“If me being sick means that our child is healthy? That’s all that matters.” Chloe leaned against the headboard to stare up at him as he turned to face her.   
“And what if that child kills you? How am I supposed to live with that?” Lucifer sits on the edge of the bed. “Is that what my father wants? For me to suffer?” Lucifer laughed and shook his head, staring up at the ceiling.   
“Lucifer...” Chloe reaches over to lay her hand against his arm. “She won’t kill me. It’s not even her fault, Lucifer.” She gently pulled him towards her, and Chloe turned so she could lay her head on his shoulder. She heard him sigh, his arm coming up to lay against her back.   
“Your father didn’t plan this.” Chloe said quietly as she placed a kiss against his neck. “This is on us. And I wouldn’t change a thing, Lucifer. If I had to do it all over again, I would.”   
Chloe’s eyes closed and she let a breath escape between her lips as Lucifer held her.   
“I would too, Detective.” He said quietly as his lips pressed against the top of her head.   
-  
“Who’s ready for one hell of a baby shower?!” Eve exclaimed, giddy. “Trixie and I spent all week planning it! This is going to be so much fun!” Eve clapped her hands together. Over the past few months Chloe has gotten to trust Eve more and more. She could see that the woman and Trixie became close friends and Chloe knew that it meant a lot to each girl. But one thing Chloe wasn’t looking forward to was a baby shower.   
“I’m sure it’s going to be great Eve.” Chloe said kindly to her new friend. The baby shower was in a few days and Chloe was too busy trying to get everything in order for when the child was actually going to be here. It was strange. Ten years ago, with Trixie, she never imagined that she would ever have another child, let alone a child who was half angel.   
“Will I need to cut holes in the back of shirts?” Chloe asked as she going through newborn outfits. “You know, for the-“  
“Yes yes the wings.” Lucifer was seared next to her, taking the clothes from Chloe and putting them into piles.   
“Actually I’m not sure. No other child has been born that’s half human or half angel, remember?” Lucifer sat up and sipped on his glass of whiskey.   
Chloe sighed and sat down the final piece of clothing. “Yeah, I know.”   
Lucifer looked over at her. “Everything okay, Detective?” He asked, moving to get closer to her.   
Chloe nodded. “Mhm, I’m okay.” She whispered with a small smile.   
“Your offspring wanted me to give you this.” Lucifer passed over a necklace that had a locket attached to it. “I think there’s a picture of her in there.” Lucifer said with a laugh. “You humans and the ways you keep pictures, I’ll never understand.”   
Chloe slowly took the locket from Lucifer and opened it. Sure enough there was a picture of Trixie, the other side bare. Chloe could only assume that the space was reserved for the child she was now carrying.   
“Are those good tears?” Lucifer leaned forward, gently wiping his thumb across her cheek. Chloe nodded. “Yes, yes they are.” She laughed and lifted her hair. “Could you put it on me?” She asked quietly. She felt the cool necklace lay against her throat as Lucifer put it on.   
“I wish Trixie was here so I could thank her..” Chloe whispered as she curled into Lucifer’s side.   
Chloe heard the elevator open, and the soft sound of heels clicking on the floor as Eve walked out. “Hi,” she greeted with a small smile. “Luce, can I talk with Chloe?” She asked.   
Lucifer glanced at Chloe who nodded as she sat up. “Yeah, of course you can eve.” Chloe squeezed Lucifer’s hand. “I’ll just be,” he bent over to kiss the top of Chloe’s head, “in my room if you need me.” He smiles as he passes both ladies into his room.   
Even came over and took Lucifer’s spot next to Chloe.   
“I just wanted to apologize for, well, blaming you about my son’s death.” Eve said softly. “I know it wasn’t your fault. I saw Charlotte in Heaven for a split second. She seemed so lovely and kind.” Eve squeezed Chloe’s hand. “I don’t want you to stress over anything, especially with that child coming soon.” She places her hand onto Chloe’s stomach gently.   
“Eve, you don’t have to apologize..” Chloe said softly as she offered Eve a kind smile. “But thank you.” She whispered. Hearing about Charlotte in Heaven eased Chloe’s mind. Ever since learning that heaven and hell actually exist- knowing that Charlotte was in heaven was reassuring.   
“Trixie had a few questions for the baby shower.” Eve added, now moving on from that subject, and Chloe answered the questions to the best of her ability. But she was growing tired, and was relieved when Lucifer came out from his room.   
“You said you wanted to talk with her, not turn her into a half asleep mess.” Lucifer scoffed as he walked over. Chloe felt a laugh leave her lips. “It’s not Eve’s fault, Lucifer.” She laughed again. “I just don’t have as much energy anymore.”  
Lucifer stood besides Chloe and helped her stand.   
“Woah-“ she almost collapsed in his arms.   
“Chloe?” His voice was thick with worry, but remained composed as he took on her weight.   
“Is she okay?” Eve asked, her own voice was worried as well.   
“I’m fine- just lost my balance is all.” Chloe said as she sat up.   
“I do believe it is time for bed, Detective.” Lucifer said as he arm slipped around her back, before his other went under her legs and he scooped her up into his arms with ease.   
“I’ll never get used to your strength.” Chloe said with a tiny laugh, as her head went to rest on his shoulder. Her typical self all but forgotten, replaced with the former shell of who she used to be. But deep down, strong, Detective Chloe Decker was still there, for she was the reason this child was growing healthy, and the reason Chloe had not thrown in the towel sooner.   
Lucifer carries her into the bedroom, and lays her down onto the bed. Chloe reached up her hand to gently touch his cheek, and he smiled, she felt his skin move under her touch.   
“Never imagined this, huh?” Chloe said weakly as her eyes closed.   
“Oh, typical Tuesday for me Detective.” He said with a chuckle.   
“I love you.” Chloe said softly.   
“And I you, Chloe.” Lucifer said quietly as he bent his head forward, pressing his lips against her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Eve with all my heart


	20. We Need To Tell You The Truth

The baby shower went off without a hitch, Ella, Linda, Eve, Maze, Trixie, even Amenadiel was there to experience it.  
Chloe of course became too tired about halfway through, so she slept as everyone enjoyed cake, and talked about the baby and how Chloe and Lucifer would make good parents to her.  
Ella got called away to work (“sorry guys! You know, duty calls!”) so the only one who was left who didn’t know about the whole “the baby is half human half celestial being” was Trixie.  
“When are you going to tell her?” Amenadiel asked Lucifer who had just went into the bedroom to check on Chloe.  
“The Detective and I aren’t sure.” Lucifer answered quietly. “Chloe seems a bit hesitant, she doesn’t want to overwhelm the spawn.”  
Amenadiel nodded and Lucifer glanced up at him. “You think I should tell her now?” He asked.  
“It’s your decision Luci.” Amenadiel said with a small smile. Lucifer sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I suppose I could show her my angel wings. My devil face might scare her, her being so young.”  
Lucifer stood up and shook out his shoulders, clearing his throat. “Urchin-“ He shook his head, “Beatrice, may I have a word?”  
Trixie was sitting in between maze and Eve, coloring and looked up as Lucifer called to her. “Sure!” She exclaimed and ran over to him, taking his hand. Lucifer sighed but made no attempt to shake her off as he lead her out to the balcony.  
He tempered the dream he had about Chloe- and instead had his back to the glass rail, Trixie standing in front of him so she wouldn’t be scared and accidentally fall.  
“Child,” Lucifer began as Trixie stared up at him. “There’s something your mother and I have been wanting to tell you before your new sibling arrives. Somethings are going to be different..”  
“Do you mean the wings?” Trixie asked as her arms crossed over her chest.  
Lucifer stared at her with a puzzled look. “How do you-“  
You guys think you’re whispering but you’re terrible whisperers.” Trixie said with a smirk and a grin.  
Lucifer rubbed his chin and then laughed, shaking his head. “You never cease to amaze me, child.”  
Trixie smiled widely but then tilted her head. “Can I see them?” She whispered.  
Lucifer simply nodded, still in a bit of a shock that this child knew and wasn’t scared, wasn’t alarmed. He felt, good.  
Lucifer unfurled his wings, but wasn’t expecting the slight gasp, and the steps backwards that Trixie took. “Those- those aren’t angel wings...” she frowned.  
Lucifer frowned. “Of course they are-“ He turned his head and his eyes widened and his heart started to pound.  
“Lucifer, what are you-“ Chloe said with a yawn as she stood in the doorway that led from the bedroom to the balcony, and her own eyes widened. “Lucifer, your wings...” she stepped towards him, slowly.  
The white wings were gone, replaced with leathery dark red wings that looked evil- but Lucifer wasn’t evil. He quickly furled them.  
“Urchin, can I have a minute with your mother.” Lucifer said quietly as he turned, staring out at the city. He heard the footsteps retreat, and knew Trixie had went back inside.  
“Lucifer..” Chloe stood next to him, reaching for his hand. “What is happening?” She asked.  
“I don’t know, Chloe.” Lucifer’s voice became tense. Did it have to do with fighting Remi? He thought that he was better now, staying with Chloe and keeping her safe and their child safe. He couldn’t quite understand why this was happening.  
“You should go inside.” Lucifer said quietly.  
“No.” Chloe laid her hand on his arm. “I’m not leaving you.” She whispered. “Whatever is happening with your wings, I’ll help you figure it out. We’re in this together. We’re partners.” Chloe gently tightened her grip on his arm. Lucifer couldn’t really believe she was here, that she was real. He never felt this way about anyone, not even Eve. Sure Eve was fun, but Chloe was, Chloe was everything.  
Lucifer turned to face her and took her arms in his hands. Chloe stared up at him and swallowed, her hand reaching up to caress his face. “I love you, Lucifer.” She whispered. “That’s never going to change. Regardless of your wings-“ Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed.  
“Chloe, Chloe?” Lucifer took all of her weight as she fell forward. “Detective!”  
-  
Chloe’s head was pounding as she groaned, slinging her arm across her face with a sigh.  
“You’re awake. Good.” Lucifer said quietly. Chloe smiled a bit as she opened her eyes, turning her head to face him. “What happened?” She asked.  
“You passed out. At your own baby shower, good on you Detective.” Lucifer said with a tiny smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
“And the baby?” She asked, hand flying to her abdomen.  
“She’s more than fine. Great, actually. Sucking the life out of you every second. You know, the usual.” Lucifer took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.  
Chloe sat up and took his hand. “We both knew this wasn’t going to be easy, Lucifer.” She said in a quiet voice.  
“I can’t lose you, Chloe.” Lucifer said with a bit of a nervous laugh.  
“You’re not going to.” Chloe smiled reassuringly.  
“How do you know?” Lucifer asked. “I’ve been trying figure it out. But I can’t.” His hand went to her abdomen and Chloe let out a breath.  
“Lucifer-“ Chloe broke off. “What?” He asked. “Did I hurt you?” He recoiled his hand. Chloe shook her head. “No..” she trailed off. “No- I’m-“  
Chloe felt her breathe leave her as pain courses through her.  
“Detective?” Lucifer instantly went to her side.  
Chloe shook her head. “I’m okay. It was just a contraction, I think.” Chloe ran her fingers through her hair.  
“You mean the child is coming now? Shouldn’t I call someone?” Lucifer asked, his hands reaching for the hospital phone.  
“No no- these tend to happen close to when the baby is close to coming.” Chloe explained as she moved to swing her legs over the side of her bed.  
“Oh?” Lucifer raised his eyebrow and helped her sit up.  
Chloe nodded. “Yeah. Guess you’re gonna be a dad sooner rather than later.” Chloe said with a small smile. Lucifer laughed a bit at that and shook his head.  
“I don’t know how I can be. I mean look at the way my own father treated me. How can I be a father?” Lucifer stood up and sighed, going to stare out the window down at the city.  
“Lucifer..” Chloe stood up and walked over to him and laid her hand against his back. “You’re not your father. You’ve already done so much to make up for His mistakes.”  
“How do you know? I’ve said multiple times, I pretty much invented daddy issues, Detective.” Lucifer turned back to her.  
“Because you’ve done anything to protect me. And I know you’ll do the same for our child once she’s born.”  
Chloe watched as Lucifer took her hand. “Yes.” Was all he said as he walked past her. Chloe shook her head and let out a breath. She knew not even herself could change his opinion of his father. She was just worried about him, his wings becoming devilish, about what it could mean for their daughter. She was just as confused as she drew her fingers through her hair letting out a sigh.  
“Lucifer,” Chloe took a step towards him before letting out a small sound of pain. He froze in the doorway before turning around. “Chloe?”  
Chloe’s legs were shaking and he ran towards her. “Chloe?!” He said again as he sat her down on the bed.  
“I think the baby is coming.” She laughed nervously as her fingers gripped onto his shirt.  
Lucifer stared at her in shock.  
“Lucifer, Lucifer.” Chloe gripped his arm tightly. “Get a nurse. Now.” She instructed. Lucifer’s head snapped up and nodded. “Yes, Detective.”


	21. Little Detective

Beatrice was in the waiting room, sitting next to Maze. Her head was on the demon’s shoulder- yes, Trixie knew, but that didn’t change anything. Trixie loved Maze, she was her best friend and one of the only people in the world she trusted.  
It had been hours since they had arrived at the hospital. She was asleep when Maze had woken her up, telling her that her baby sister was coming. Trixie remembered how excited she had been, but also so nervous. She had watched her mother start to crumble, watched as her baby sister had taken so much energy and life away from their mother.  
“Your mother’s going to be fine, and so is your sister.” Maze had reassured Trixie, and the girl had nodded, knowing deep down that everything was going to be okay.  
The waiting room was either extremely cramped or extremely empty. It was currently empty, and all Trixie could hear was the sound of the clock on the wall as it slowly ticked as the seconds passed.  
“Is Lucifer going to be okay?” Trixie asked as she stared down at her feet.  
“Why wouldn’t he be?” Maze looked down at Trixie who shrugged. “He’s just been worried and I can see that it’s had a hard impact on him.”  
“Quite the little detective you are, hmm?” Maze smiled and gently side hugged Trixie. “He’s always been complicated. But I know he wouldn’t let anything hurt that child or your mother, or you.”  
Trixie looked up at Maze and smiled, nodding. “You’re right.” She whispered.  
“Why don’t you do something to pass the time?” Maze asked. “How about you draw something for your sister?”  
“But she won’t be able to understand-“  
“One day she will. She’ll want to have it to look back on.” Maze explained. “I don’t remember being a baby, but something like this would’ve been nice.” She said more quietly. Trixie nodded, and pulled out her crayons and colored pencils and a notepad from her backpack. Sure enough, she knew just the picture to draw.  
-  
Chloe would take being shot over and over again over having to feel the pain she felt when delivering her daughter. Trixie’s birth was so easy, she was so little and came right out. This child? Hours upon hours of the hardest labor Chloe couldn’t even begin to describe. Lucifer was at her side every single second, holding her hand and kissing her head. She couldn’t imagine what was going through his mind, but all Chloe could focus on was the pain that was coursing through her body.  
Chloe would go through it all again, and again, to hold the perfect tiny baby that was born. As tiny as Trixie had been, this baby was just as small but also so strong. Chloe couldn’t see the wings but maybe they’d make their appearance soon. She assumed the birth was just as traumatic for her daughter as it was for herself, she hadn’t stopped crying since she was born.  
Wrapped in a tiny purple blanket that Chloe had packed, the childfijally fell asleep, content in her mother’s arms.  
“Perfection at its finest,” Lucifer said as he ran his fingers through Chloe’s damp hair, pushing it out of her face.  
“Truly,” Chloe agreed, still in awe and shock. What hair their daughter had was dark, and her eyes were blue, but Chloe expected them to change.  
Chloe looked up at Lucifer and as he leaned down she pressed her lips against his. “See, I’m not dead.” She whispered. “I’m very much alive, and so is our daughter.” She said quietly.  
“It appears so, Detective.” Lucifer said quietly as he reached a hand down to gently caress his daughter’s cheek.  
“Mommy?” Chloe lifted her head as Trixie came into the room. Maze stood in the doorway but gave Trixie a moment to be with her mother.  
“Hi monkey.” Chloe answered weakly as Trixie carefully climbed onto the bed.  
“She’s so pretty,” Trixie said as she handed Lucifer a drawing. The drawing was of the four of them, Lucifer had wings and the baby had wings. It was a cute picture.  
“I love it monkey,” Chloe whispered.  
“Does she have a name?” Trixie asked as she reached down to touch her sister’s face.  
Chloe looked up at Lucifer who simply nodded.  
“We want to name her Melody Charlotte Morningstar.” She whispered out, rocking the small child in her arms.  
“I love it.” Trixie grinned widely.  
“I’m glad.” Chloe kissed her elder daughter’s head gently.  
“Can I hold her?” Trixie sat up and smiled widely up at her mother with her arms already outstretched. Chloe laughed a bit before looking up at Lucifer. “Just be careful, child.” Lucifer cleared his throat. Chloe turned back to Trixie who was sitting very patiently with her arms open, excitement written across her face. Carefully Chloe passed her newborn into Trixie’s arms. It made Chloe’s heart begin to soar, and she looked up at Lucifer who tried his best to look happy, but Chloe of all people could see stress hidden deep in his dark eyes. “Is something wrong, Lucifer?” She asked quietly.  
“Remiel.” He said lowly. “She can’t have been the only one of my siblings,” he practically spit the word out, “to know about this. And not only Angels.” He leaned forward. “But let’s not worry about that.” Lucifer straightened. “I’ll be right back. Maze, keep an eye on them?” Lucifer called as he walked past the demon.  
“Yup.” Maze said as she crossed her arms over her chest, walking into the room.  
“As humans go, you make pretty cute ones, Decker.” Maze stood next to Chloe’s bed.  
“I think that’s a compliment?” Chloe said with a bit of a laugh.  
“Mommy you look tired.” Trixie said as Melody began to stir in Trixie’s arms, so the older girl passed the baby back to Chloe’s arms.  
“I’ll be alright, monkey.” Chloe answered with a small smile to her daughter.  
-  
“Amenadiel.” Lucifer greeted his brother when he went outside. Lucifer’s hair was unruly, he had dark circles under his eyes and his jacket was off- it was still in Chloe’s room.  
“I assume your child is here?” His brother replied and Lucifer simply nodded. “You’d be correct, Brother.”  
“I’ll have to stop in and visit with Chloe.” Amenadiel began to walk past Lucifer. Except Lucifer took a side step to block his path. “I have a job for you, Brother.” Lucifer stared up at Amenadiel. “Remiel can’t have been the only celestial force that knows about my and the Detective’s offspring. I wonder if word has gotten to Hell, as well.” Lucifer stood straight and cleared his throat. “I need you, to do me a favor.” The words left Lucifer’s lips with a grain of salt. He was used to making the favors. That was his thing. But right now, Lucifer was willing- (okay, somewhat willing) to suck up his pride in order to protect Chloe and their child.  
“Oh? You want me to do you a favor? This must be important.” Amenadiel stepped backwards to stare up at Lucifer.  
Lucifer ground his teeth together. “Chloe and our child’s lives could be in danger. I want you to make sure they are safe.” Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest. “We both know I can handle myself and protect them both, but with you and Maze as extra protection- protecting young Beatrice as well will be necessary.” Lucifer stood aside. “I will not let anything happen to my child or to Chloe or her child.” Lucifer felt his eyes burning as they turned a dark shade of red.  
“I won’t let harm come to my niece, you know that.” Amenadiel laid his hand over Lucifer’s shoulder. And Lucifer knew his brother was telling the truth.  
“Well then, introductions must be made then, brother.” Lucifer let a smile escape on his lips. He was happy- but he was being cautious too. He knew nothing could be good for too long. His father would make sure of that.  
Lucifer walked back into the hospital with Amenadiel at his side. Slowly he made his way back to Chloe’s room. Maze had left, and she had taken Trixie with her to get dinner and ice cream. Chloe had fallen asleep with Melody in her arms.  
“Human infants sure are tiny,” Amenadiel said in a whisper.  
Lucifer didn’t say a word, he was already walking to Chloe’s side to gently and carefully slide his child out of her arms without waking Chloe or Melody.  
The latter stirred, but didn’t wake. Her tiny hand latched onto Lucifer’s finger.  
“Never thought I’d ever see the day.” Amenadiel said with a chuckle. “The Devil holding a child.”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Nothing on Earth is more precious than this child. Okay, maybe one other thing.” His eyes drifted over Chloe as she slept. He couldn’t help but to smile. Finally she was able to sleep. Finally the child that was draining her of life was out of her. He hoped his Detective returned to her normal self soon.  
“Hi Lucifer.”  
Lucifer turned and saw Eve standing in the doorway.  
“Eve, this is a surprise. Can you keep your voice low please? The Detective and our offspring are sleeping. You see they’ve been through quite the ordeal..”  
Eve walked inside and slowly walked towards Lucifer. Lucifer could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck as Eve stared down at the child in his arms.  
“So precious, new life is.” She said quietly.  
“Yes..” Lucifer stepped backwards, looking up at Amenadiel who stepped closer to stand between Chloe and Eve.  
“I think you should come back later, Eve.” Lucifer stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. Eve glanced up at him. “Oh? I can’t stay?”  
“No, I’m afraid not.” Lucifer’s grip on his daughter became tighter, and he turned his body from Eve’s. “Amenadiel, care to show Eve out?”  
Eve smiled widely at Lucifer. “No need. I’m on my way out.” She turned around and walked towards the door.  
“You’ll grow tired of this, Lucifer.” She said before leaving, “and when you do, I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome baby Melody:) I just love the name Melody, and since Lucifer loves music and the piano I just thought the name Melody worked so well!! And of course I had to make her middle name Charlotte.  
> Also, Eve’s true intentions are coming out.


	22. You Wanted the Devil to Come Out

Chloe felt awful. Everything hurt, constantly, and don’t get her started on standing or sneezing. Everything was uncomfortable, but she would go through that pain again, and again, if it meant she would have her daughter.   
Melody was the calmest baby she had ever met. Trixie had been a handful in the newborn stage, but with the exception of the first few minutes of her life, Melody hardly cried, she fed amazingly, slept basically through the night except when she had to eat.   
Chloe had maybe gotten roughly five hours of sleep, total, since going into labor with Melody. She also knew Lucifer had probably gotten less.   
“Lucifer please,” Chloe said quietly as she had moved out of the bed and onto a chair, “lay down and get some sleep.”   
“I’m fine Detective!” Lucifer said with a laugh.   
“No you’re not.” Chloe frowned. “We’ll be fine. Besides, Amenadiel is outside the room. If anyone were to try something, we’d be okay.”  
Lucifer opened his mouth to protest, but Chloe shot him a look. “As far as hospital beds go, this one is pretty comfortable.” Chloe smiled lightly and leaned back in the chair.   
“Wake me in half an hour then,” Lucifer muttered as he sat down on the bed.   
“Sure thing,” Chloe leaned over to press soft kisses along his jaw, his cheek, and finally to his lips.   
“I thought you wanted me to sleep, Detective.” Lucifer said as his eyes opened and stared at her own.   
“Couldn’t help myself.” She said with a bit of a laugh.   
“Well I’m certainly not complaining.” Lucifer said with a chuckle.   
“See you in thirty minutes.” Chloe whispered, her fingers gently running along his cheek and his scruff.   
-  
“Penthouse sweet penthouse!” Lucifer exclaimed as the elevator doors opened, and they walked inside carrying Melody in her car seat. The ride here was too long, Chloe hurt all over, Melody hated car rides, and was screaming the entire way here.   
“At least she’s calmed down.” Chloe said quietly as she pulled Melody out of her car seat. The newborn had tired herself out and was asleep.   
“Though the ringing in my ears hasn’t.” Lucifer said as he shook his head.   
“I know this isn’t what you signed up for, Lucifer.” Chloe swallowed as she held Melody in her arms, standing as she went over to sit on the couches, which weren’t the leather ones, those were moved and replaced with less expensive couches (“I will not let our child ruin my good furniture, Detective”).  
“No it is not,” Lucifer flopped down onto the couch next to her and stretched out his legs.   
Chloe rocked Melody gently and sighed, leaning her head against the back of the couch.   
“But if I had to do it all over again,” Lucifer turned to look at Chloe and Melody. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”  
Chloe smiled a bit and nodded, leaning so she could rest in his arms.   
“And whatever happens next,” Lucifer said quieter, “we’ll face it together.”  
Chloe turned to kiss his scruffy cheek, and closed her eyes. “I love you, Lucifer.”  
He kissed the top of her head. “As I love you, Chloe.”  
—  
Six months later  
—  
Melody was an extremely happy baby. The past six months had been bliss. Melody was growing at a normal rate, which was surprising considering how fast she grew inside of Chloe.   
“Are you are it’s okay?” Lucifer asked as he sat next to Chloe and Melody, Melody was in a high chair and giggling up a storm as she waved around a tiny baby spoon.   
“Melody is a smart little girl. I’m sure she’ll figure it out.” Chloe said with a laugh as she took the spoon from Melody, who instantly threw a fit.   
“Mel, baby,” Chloe coo’d, dipping the spoon into the carrot purée, before raising it up to Melody’s mouth. “Open wide, babygirl.”  
Melody stared up at Chloe with wide, blue eyes as she blinked, and kept her mouth shut.   
“Maybe it’s too soon, maybe she’s not ready?” Lucifer asked.   
Chloe shook her head. “Give her a second.” She laughed a bit, holding the spoon in front of Melody’s mouth again.   
“Ahhh, open wide Mel.” Chloe opened her own mouth to demonstrate, and Melody only giggled before Chloe managed to get some in her mouth.   
“See! She likes it.” Chloe hums as Melody licks her lips, looking up at Chloe with a soft puzzled expression.   
“I’m not sure she knows what she likes.” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “She makes that face just about every time we speak.”  
Chloe grins at Lucifer and shrugs. “I suppose you’re right. But hey, at least she’s eating.”   
“I can’t imagine it tastes very goo-“ Lucifer stopped talking as Chloe leaned over and put a spoonful of the purée into his open mouth.   
“Detective!” Lucifer said, his mouth full. She laughed and covered her mouth with her hands.   
“That does it.” He stood up and picked Chloe up over his shoulder. “You wanted the devil to come out? You got him.”  
“Oh no, please-“ Chloe snorted with laughter.   
“This is too human, even for me.” Maze walked out of the elevator with Trixie quick on her heels.   
“Hi monkey.” Lucifer returned Chloe to her feet as Trixie ran to hug Chloe. “Hi mommy.”  
Chloe smiled as she crouched down and hugged Trixie. “Did you have fun with maze?”  
Trixie smiles widely and nodded. “I did.” Chloe kisses Trixie’s forehead and stood, watching as Trixie walked over to Melody and kissed her head. “Mom she’s covered in carrot.” Trixie said with a laugh.   
“Bath time?” Lucifer asked with a smirk.   
“Looks that way.” Chloe grinned back as she walked over to Melody and scooped her up out of the high chair.   
The penthouse had become baby proofed. Lucifer had not really enjoyed putting his special gifts away- the horse from Napoleon, etc. But he did it.   
Chloe carried Melody up the steps towards the bedroom and passed the bed towards the bathroom. Lucifer’s bathroom was massive, which was convenient for bath time for Melody. Trixie was right on Chloe’s heels. Lucifer as well.   
-  
Wrapping up Melody in a fresh soft towel, she fell asleep rather quickly. Bath time went well, and Chloe went to put Melody down for bedtime.   
Melody was still sleeping with Lucifer and Chloe in the bassinet besides their bed. It was mostly just for precaution, six months had passed with really no issues or anyone wanting to hurt her.   
The penthouse really wasn’t built with more than one bedroom which was a bit troublesome. Especially when Chloe had Trixie, but Trixie didn’t mind sleeping on the leather couch because she liked it.   
Lucifer had put in orders to build a staircase in the penthouse that led directly to the floor below it. It would be turned into Trixie and Melody’s rooms, another bathroom, a play area for Trixie...   
“I still can’t believe you’re doing all of this, Lucifer.” Chloe said with a yawn as she curled up on the couch next to him.   
“Well, you moving in here with me was everything. I had to give you and the Urchin some space.”  
Chloe kissed his cheek and smiled. “Come on. We should get to bed. So we can get at least a few hours of sleep before Melody wakes up.”  
“Oh, you want to sleep, hm? I quite remember being interrupted this afternoon.”  
“What do you mean-“ Chloe couldn’t finish her sentence as Lucifer picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Chloe laughed as he laid her down on the bed, and she stared up at him with soft, loving eyes. “I love you.” She whispered as he slowly made his way up her body, placing soft kisses along his path. “I love you, Chloe.” He whispered quietly as he made it to her lips, and they shared a soft embrace as Chloe pressed her nose into his neck, drinking him all in.   
“Chloe..” Lucifer let her name hang off his lips and it cause a shiver to course through her down to her toes.   
Chloe let out a soft laugh as Melody stirred, and she let out a sigh, pressing her lips against his neck as she sat up, gently picking up Melody. “Why don’t you sing to her? That usually helps get her to sleep.”  
Lucifer smirked, nodding as Chloe passed him their daughter.   
Chloe listened as Lucifer sang, and her eyelids became too heavy to hold open. Slowly her head fell on his shoulder, as Chloe fell asleep to the soft sounds of Lucifer’s soft and calming voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mostly just happy little chapter. Don’t worry, I have big things planned :]


	23. You’re His First Love?

Chloe woke early the next morning and let out a soft yawn, feeling her body stretch as she tilted her head back, stretching her arms over her head. She slowly blinked open her eyes, adjusting to the soft morning light as the sun poked its way out from between the blinds.   
Lucifer snored quietly besides her, and she looked to her left to see Melody pleasantly asleep in her crib, a smile on her face. Chloe sighed as she carefully stood up, slipping into the bathroom to get a quick shower before getting started on the day.  
Chloe put on a soft black and white striped shirt, covering it with a soft beige blazer and black pants. Lucifer was still asleep by the time she was finished, so she decided to take Melody on a grocery run to kill time before he woke up.   
She dressed Melody in a soft green dress and black pants, putting a pink bow in her short dark hair. Melody was excited, giggling the entire time Chloe dressed her.   
Her white wings made an appearance, but Chloe didn’t mind. She loved them. They looked just like Lucifer’s and they were so tiny and so adorable.   
Thankfully they furled before Chloe put Melody into her car seat, and they drove to the closest grocery store.   
Melody had gotten better about being in the car, and thank Lucifer’s dad, she didn’t cry or scream for the trip.   
Chloe pulled out her baby wrap, (which was a life saver- and made Lucifer look ever hotter when he baby wore, Chloe had to admit) and pulled Melody out of her car seat, sliding her into the wrap and against Chloe’s chest.   
Chloe pushed the cart into the store. The amount of food Lucifer and Chloe and Trixie went through was insane. Well, Chloe was breast feeding (according to Lucifer, ‘breast is best’) Trixie was a growing girl who loved to try new things, and Lucifer was, well, Lucifer. And now, with Melody starting solids and baby food, Chloe needed to keep her supply of those things up.   
Chloe walked up and down the aisles, pulling down things she knew they needed. She entered the baby food aisle and pulled down a few more little things for Melody to try, who was more than happy to test them in the store but Chloe knew that wouldn’t be the best idea.   
“Oh, I’m so sorry excuse me.” Chloe said as she pushed her cart out of the aisle and accidentally ran into an older man.   
Immediately Chloe felt uneasy around him. His eyes stared at her- no, at Melody. Chloe swallows as the man still didn’t say anything.   
“Excuse me, Miss,” his finally said. “Pardon me. The fault is mine.” He held out his hand. “Father Kinely. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
Chloe smiled kindly and started to back up in the aisle. “Again, I’m terribly sorry that I got in your way, Father.”  
The man, Father Kinley, shook his head. “By all means, you’re a young mother and I should’ve been paying attention. What a cute little angel you have there.”  
Chloe could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up at his choice of wording. She tried her best to stay calm, he could just simply be using the phrase.   
“Why thank you, you’re too kind.” Chloe forced a smile upon her face and swallowed, keeping one hand on Melody.   
“Sorry to distract you,” Kinley said as he backed off. “Oh, I have two questions for you.”  
Chloe stood up straight and stared at him. Her hand slowly reached for her gun- but it was back at Lucifer’s where she left it, not thinking she’d be gone long or than she’d even need it.   
“Is that Lucifer Morningstar’s child? You’re his first love?”  
Chloe froze, and narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t have to answer that. Now, if you’ll excuse me..”  
“Evil shall be released..” the man said as she passed, and his words made Chloe’s blood run cold. Melody stirred and looked up at Chloe with wide blue eyes.   
Chloe took a breath and smiled down at her daughter, not wanting to frighten her. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, her fingers tightening around the cart handle.   
She went up to the check out aisle, and turned to see if the man was still there.   
But he was gone, and Chloe could feel her heart beating in her chest as she payed for her items, returning to her car.   
-  
Chloe pulled back up to Lux, parking her car in the garage. Melody was fast asleep in her car seat as Chloe slowly lifted her out, carrying her towards the elevator.   
Melody was content in Chloe’s arms, her little head resting on her shoulder.  
The words the man had said to her wouldn’t leave her mind. ‘Evil shall be released?’ What did he mean? He man was looking right at Melody when he said those words... what was he thinking? That Melody was evil? Not possible. The little baby asleep in her arms was anything but evil. But should she tell Lucifer? What would he do?  
“There you are Detective!” Lucifer was standing over two plates of food. “Made you breakfast.”  
Chloe smiled and walked over, taking a seat as she still held onto Melody. “Oh Lucifer..” she whispered. “You didn’t have to.”  
“Oh but I wanted to!” Lucifer came to her side and scooped up Melody into his arms. “Our child deserves nothing but the best, wouldn’t you agree, Detective?”  
Chloe nodded as she picked up a fork, digging into the eggs. “I agree completely, Lucifer.”  
Melody woke up and started to giggle, her wings unfurling. “Who’s got you?” Lucifer said in a tiny voice, one that he has devolved in the six months since she had been born. (Well, a little before hand, when he would talk to her when she was inside Chloe’s belly)  
“Lucifer, can you sit down?” Chloe asked, fixing her hair a bit, trying to think of the best way to bring this up. “I need to tell you something.”  
“Detective if you are pregnant again-“ Lucifer sat in the chair next to her. Chloe laughed, shaking her head. “No, no. I’m not.”  
“At the store I came into contact with someone.” Chloe said quietly. “He knew who you were, who Melody was, who I am.” Chloe looked into Lucifer’s eyes. “He said ‘evil shall be released..’. and he was looking right at Melody.”  
“Did he say his name?” Lucifer asked, his grip around Melody becoming more secure.   
“Father Kinley.” Chloe responded, setting down her fork. She wasn’t hungry anymore.   
“Bloody hell. Part of the Catholic Church, is he?” Lucifer shakes his head and lets out a breath. “Thinks he can just show up..” he stood up, passing Melody to Chloe. Melody let out a protest, frowning as her hand reached out for him.   
“Lucifer-“ Chloe stood up and groaned, doubling over in pain.   
“Chloe?” Lucifer stopped, and quickly made his way over to her side, his hand laying on her back as he took Melody.   
Chloe shook her head. “I’m fine, I promise.” Slowly she stood up, letting her lungs refill with air. Her eyes met Lucifer’s, before looking down at their daughter.   
“We must locate this Kinley person. Who know what’s plans he’s coming up with.”  
Chloe nodded, putting her hand against her forehead. “Yeah..” she sighed, closing her eyes as she walked over to sit on the couch.   
Lucifer joined her. “Whoever this ‘father’ is, Detective, I promise you that we’ll figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one month anniversary to Lucifer season four!!!!   
> Yes, I did introduce Father Kinley in this chapter. I’m going to keep the core character the same, but obviously the plot is going to be different. Thus, him believe the evil being released is Melody. Wait and see what happens with that!:)


	24. It’s Chop Liver, Bro

To say Lucifer was pissed was an understatement. He unlocked his corvette and slid into the drivers seat, sunglasses covering his eyes as the hot LA sun beat down onto his skin.   
Chloe had told him where she had met this ‘father Kinley’ and that’s where Lucifer went first. He expected the Father to be long gone by now.   
“He’s not here, Lucifer.” Maze said, leaning against the side of the grocery store. “Of course he isn’t. But you’re a bounty hunter Mazikeen. Track him down.” Lucifer slammed his door shut as he got out of the car. He could feel the anger building up under his skin.   
“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Maze shook her head as she walked towards Lucifer. “A holy man shouldn’t be too hard to find.”  
“Good. And when you do find him, bring him to me.” Lucifer could feel the blood through his body boiling. To threaten his life was one thing. He was immortal, (except around the Detective) and could survive a threat or two. But this strange man appearing out of nowhere, threatening his child? This was taking it too far, and even the Devil himself wouldn’t stand for this.   
“Mazikeen,” Lucifer looked at the demon, his eyes glowing red. “Bring him to me alive.” His words cut through the air like knives.   
-  
Once Melody was down for her nap, Chloe pulled her laptop onto her lap, crossing her legs underneath her on the couch. Her fingers drummed against the trackpad, before typing in the name of the priest from the store. Chloe’s eyes flew across the screen, trying to find any information on this Kinley man. There were many hits, but only one that she found had anything on the man she saw at the store. There was his picture, with a bit of a bio. Unfortunately it was written in Italian, but had a button for Chloe to press for translations.   
Chloe read that the Father has a specialty in exorcism. The word sent a shiver throughout her body. Her fingers kept to scrolling, until they stopped, her body frozen.   
“Is the devil on earth?” Was the headline that Chloe discovered. She frowned, clicking the link that took her to the article.   
“Well yes he is actually,” Lucifer’s voice over her shoulder made Chloe jump in surprise.   
“Lucifer,” Chloe said quietly, as he walked around the couch to sit next to her.   
“So what’s the internet saying about me hmm?” He asks, taking the laptop off of Chloe’s lap and scrolling through it on his own.   
“Lots of bad things. That we’ll never let Trix or Melody see.” Chloe leans her head on his shoulder, letting out a tired sigh.   
“I don’t understand why this man thinks you’re a bad person, Lucifer. So what, you’re the devil? You were an angel first.” She shakes her head.   
“History has painted a bad picture of me, Detective, but you know this.” Lucifer shut the computer, setting it to the side as he pulled Chloe into his arms. “I have the best people looking for this miscreant.”   
“By people do you mean demon?” Chloe found herself laughing a bit.   
“Well Maze is the best bounty hunter this world has ever seen.” Lucifer sits up and Chloe does as well.   
“I do think it best that your offspring stays with Dan.” He also added. “We don’t need anyone else getting hurt.”  
“Who’s getting hurt?” The elevator has opened and Amenadiel walked out.   
“Whoever this Father is.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Maze told me everything. Luci, if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”  
“Well dear brother, hopefully we won’t need your help.”   
Chloe watched as Lucifer walked over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He poured one for Amenadiel as well, after Chloe declined wanting a glass.   
“Do you think Eve has something to do with this, Luci?” Amenadiel asked.   
“She might,” Chloe chimes in, walking towards the two of them as she pulls her hair behind her ear. “How else would this Father guy know about me, and Melody?”   
“You do have a point, Detective.” Lucifer said quietly, as he sipped on his drink.   
“Well, we need to find Eve. And then we can figure out what’s going on.”  
“We can handle that. You’ll stay here with Melody.” Lucifer walked towards Chloe who was protesting.   
“Why can’t we all stay together? We’re the safest when we’re together.”  
“Chloe, you still make me vulnerable. If something happens to me, I can’t keep you and Melody safe.” He laid his hand on her arm gently, looking into her eyes.   
“But if we stay here, and you’re out there, who’s going to protect you?”  
“What am I, liver chop?” Amenadiel asked with a laugh.   
“It’s chop liver bro, and no, you’re not. Amenadiel will stay with me. I can call Maze back and have her stay with you.  
“Then it’s settled.” Lucifer said and clapped his hands together.   
“Let’s go Father hunting.”


End file.
